The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata
by Unia Arami
Summary: Sebuah kunci dan kertas di letakan di telapak tangan lembut itu, memberi sebuah isyarat, menginginkan suatu hal. Sementara di tempat lain, dua keluarga yang berbeda itu berada dalam satu ruangan, bersama semua rahasia yang siap di beberkan./"L, aku dan Suuhi akan meninggalkan rumah ini."/my first fic crossover and sequel Maybe Tomorrow, chap 9 is up! so DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata**

**By**

**Umie Solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Ohba Tsugumi, Obata Takeshi**

**Warning: Au, typo, ooc, dan masih banyak lagi kekurangan lainnya.**

**Happy reading :)**

.

.

.

Di sebuah klub malam yang berada di pertengahan kota Konoha, terlihat begitu banyak gerombolan orang-orang yang berkumpul disana. Mereka datang untuk melepaskan lelah dan penat dengan bermacam hiburan yang di sediakan. Musik itu menghentak lebih keras saat malam semakin larut. Orang-orang yang mendengarkan pun semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak lupa dengan kerlap-kerlipnya lampu yang memeriahkan suasana.

Dunia tanpa halangan.

Dunia tanpa larangan.

Dunia kebebasan.

Semua yang ada disini sudah hilang kendali akibat alkohol yang di minum. Pikiran sudah tak jernih. Bahkan tak sedikit yang melakukan persetubuhan disana, tanpa memikirkan rasa malu karena sudah di tonton orang sekitarnya. Padahal jika mau berusaha sedikit, mereka hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah menuju resepsionis yang sudah menyediakan kamar khusus bagi yang ingin melakukannya. Haah, mungkin hasrat itu sudah tak terbendung bagi mereka. Diantara kerumunan itu, ada seorang laki-laki tampan yang sedang minum _beer_ langsung dari botolnya. Nampaknya bukan cuma satu botol yang ia habiskan. Itu terlihat dari botol kosong yang berserakan di meja di depannya. Dengan sekali tenggak, ia kembali meminum _beer_ lagi. Para wanita yang tergoda oleh pesona lelaki itu tak beranjak sedikit pun dari sisinya. Mereka dengan setia menggoda lelaki tampan itu. Ada yang menciumi wajahnya. Ada yang terus menggesekan tubuhnya dengan lelaki itu sambil mendesah erotis. Dan masih banyak lagi yang dilakukan para wanita itu untuk menarik perhatian darinya. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia, karena bukannya tergoda akan semua hal itu, lelaki itu malah mengusir semua wanita yang tadi mendekatinya. Semuanya pun sudah pergi, dan ia kembali meminum alkohol lagi.

Lagi dan lagi.

Satu tenggak, dua tenggak.

satu botol, dua botol.

Itu semua masih tidak cukup, dan takan pernah cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan semua kesedihan. Ia bahkan selalu sengaja meminum_ beer_ banyak agar ia bisa_ overdosis_, dan mati. Mungkin itu memang lebih baik dan lebih diharapkan olehnya. Setidaknya, jika dia mati ia takan pernah merasakan semua kehilangan dan rasa sakit ini. Rasa sakit yang terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat kehilangan mereka berdua. Tapi Tuhan tak pernah mengizinkan hal itu. Mungkin Tuhan masih ingin menghukumnya. Masih ingin memberi siksaan menyakitkan ini karena sudah membuat dua wanita berhati malaikat terluka. Demi apapun ia sangat menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Sakura dan Hinata.

Dia mengkhianati Sakura dan mencampakan Hinata.

Sungguh ia sangat berdosa. Ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat semua itu lagi. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan, pecundang. Ia berniat meminum lagi_ beer_ yang ada di tangannya. Namun ada sebuah tangan halus yang dengan cepat mengambil botol itu. Ia menggeram kesal, lalu menoleh kearah orang yang sudah dengan lancang mengambil beernya.

"Sasuke-kun sudah banyak minum, kau sangat berantakan," ujar suara wanita itu halus. Sasuke tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin beernya kembali.

"Kembalikan, Fuuka!" pintanya lantang. Wanita yang di panggil Fuuka itu hanya tersenyum. Lalu wanita yang mempunyai rambut merah panjang itu menghampiri Sasuke. Ia duduk dipangkuan Sasuke, lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke leher lelaki yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu. Ia mencium pipi Sasuke, lalu beralih ke lehernya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun," bisiknya dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke sendiri masih tak terpengaruh oleh wanita selalu mendekatinya dengan _agresif_ itu. Fuuka adalah pemilik dari klub malam ini, jadi Sasuke sudah cukup kenal dengan wanita ini. Walau dia sangat cantik, dengan lekuk tubuh yang menggoda karena pakaian yang di pakainya sangat terbuka, tapi Sasuke tak pernah tergoda sedikit pun padanya, atau pada wanita lain. Semabuk apapun, dia takan tidur dengan para wanita murahan itu. Karena ia akan melakukan hal itu pada wanita yang di cintainya. Walaupun disini para wanita itu yang menawarkan, sungguh Sasuke tak tergoda sedikit pun.

"Pergi dari sini!" usir Sasuke tegas. Bukannya pergi, Fuuka malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Menempelkan dadanya yang berisi pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Satu ciuman dan aku akan pergi, bagaimana?" tawarnya. Sasuke yang emang dasarnya sudah mabuk berat dan ia tak ingin berurusan dengan wanita di depannya itu tidak mau ambil pusing. Hanya satu ciuman dan bukan dia yang memulai. Itu tidak ada artinya baginya sekarang.

"Singkat!" Setelah mendengar itu, Fuuka langsung mencium Sasuke dengan ganas. Menekan kepala Sasuke lebih dalam, agar ciuman yang ia rasakan lebih nikmat, walau hanya dia yang aktiv. Sasuke sendiri hanya diam dengan tatapan datar. Tidak bergerak dan tidak membalas. Awalnya semua terasa biasa saja bagi Sasuke. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia merasa tubuhnya panas. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Fuuka dan melepaskan pagutan itu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Bukan karena ciuman tadi, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang masuk dalam tubuhnya lewat ciuman tadi. Sialan! Sasuke ditipu! Ia melirik tajam pada wanita yang kini mendekatinya lagi.

"Khh~~apah yang kau masukan tadi haah?" tanya Sasuke geram. Ia berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang menjadi semakin berat. Tapi itu tidak berhasil. Fuuka menyeringai, lalu ia duduk lagi di atas Sasuke. Menatap laki-laki itu.

"Hanya sedikit obat perangsang," ucapnya enteng. Ia semakin menempel pada tubuh Sasuke. Tangannya kini bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja lelaki Uchiha itu. Ia tahu Sasuke sudah tidak bisa melawan karena obat itu. Walau otaknya menentang keras, tapi tubuhnya menginginkan sentuhan.

Tangan Fuuka kini meraba-raba dada Sasuke yang sudah telanjang. Dapat ia lihat dada itu naik turun. Menandakan bahwa tubuh Sasuke sudah takluk pada efek obat itu. Fuuka semakin menyeringai, lalu ia mendekati telinga Sasuke dan mengulumnya.

"Khh~khauu~hhh," geram Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merutuki kelakuan wanita didepannya ini, lebih sialan lagi karena tubuhnya malah menginginkan lebih. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan kalau celana dalamnya terasa semakin sempit.

"Mari kita lihat, apa kau bisa bebas dari godaanku kali ini, sayang," ucapnya dengan nada yang di buat erotis. Kini setelah sebelumnya ia membuka baju, tangannya bergerak ke bawah daerah selangkangan Sasuke. Ia mengelus sesuatu yang sudah mulai menonjol itu perlahan.

"Khh~lepasshhh, jhalanghh~hhh," ujar Sasuke kesal. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak mendesah karena kelakuan wanita itu.

"Baiklah sayang, aku akan melepaskan celananya. Pasti akan terasa lebih baik." Bukan itu maksud Sasuke, _damn!_ Dia benar-benar akan mengutuk wanita yang mempermainkannya itu. Fuuka sendiri kini sedang membuka resleting celana Sasuke sampai pada akhirnya sesuatu jatuh kearahnya. Itu mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menunda aktivitasnya. Benda itu adalah uang dengan jumlah yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Keduanya melihat ke arah yang sama, untuk melihat siapa yang melempar uang itu. Sasuke hanya mendecih saat melihatnya. Fuuka sendiri malah terheran-heran dengan sosok pria jangkung berambut panjang yang menunjukan ekspresi datar itu.

"Pakai uang itu untuk mencari laki-lain lain yang bisa memuaskanmu," ucapnya dingin.

"Apa mak..." "Jika tidak akan ku hancurkan tempat ini. Kau tau kan siapa Uchiha?" potongnya dengan cepat. Mendengar perkataan dengan nada ancaman itu, Fuuka langsung berdiri lalu meniggalkan tempat itu dengan rasa kesal dan gairah yang masih memuncak. Kini pria itu menatap Sasuke.

Ia menghela nafas.

Sasuke benar-benar hancur setelah kejadian itu. Bahkan waktu sepuluh tahun tak cukup untuk membuatnya bangkit. Dia malah semakin terpuruk.

"Kau berantakan," ucapnya singkat. Sasuke sendiri tak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menormalkan kondisi tubuhnya karena obat tadi. Pria itu mengambil _beer_ yang ada di meja di depannya, lalu meminumnya.

"Kali ini, apa kau juga akan menolak ajakan kakakmu lagi, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan gumaman saja.

"Begitu yah." Ia bergumam pelan yang tak di pedulikan lagi oleh Sasuke. Ia kembali memanggil adiknya itu.

"Sasuke." Kali ini ia sambil menepuk pundak lelaki yang mabuk itu. Sasuke menoleh, dan...

.

**BUUGGGHHH **

Satu tinju keras melayang tepat di perut Sasuke, membuat lelaki itu terperanjat dan membelalakan matanya. Namun setelah itu yang ia rasakan adalah kelelahan dan tubuhnya yang melemas. Matanya pun perlahan tertutup. Tubuh yang sudah tak berdaya itu segera di tangkap oleh pria tadi. Ia mendekap tubuh adiknya kuat. Kemudian ia kembali menatap adiknya, kali ini tatapan penuh iba.

"Maaf Sasuke, kali ini kakakmu harus memaksa."

Setelah itu, ia membopong tubuh Sasuke keluar dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Wanita berambut panjang itu sedang menatap gusar pada selembar kertas di tangannya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengisi kertas yang berisi biodata orang tua murid itu. _Well,_ sebenarnya kalau mengisi tentang dirinya sendiri itu tak jadi masalah. Tak ada kesulitan yang berarti. Yang jadi pemikirannya kali ini adalah ia harus mengisi nama seorang laki-laki yang berperan sebagai suami dan ayah bagi anaknya. Semua ini akan lebih mudah jika dulu ia tak terlibat cinta terlarang dengan laki-laki itu. Haah tiba-tiba semua ingatan tentang semua itu terpampang di memori kepalanya. Kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu yang benar-benar merubah hidupnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menulis nama lelaki itu, tapi ia tidak mau. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dan lepas darinya. Ia tak ingin lagi menyangkut pautkan hidupnya pada hidup laki-laki itu. Sekecil apapun, bahkan hanya sebuah nama pun ia tak ingin mengaitkannya. Tidak, ia tidak membencinya, ia malah mencintainya, masih mencintainya walau sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat semua jadi rumit jika lelaki itu terhubung lagi dalam padanya. Ia pasti akan berdosa jika lelaki itu terseret lagi dalam hidupnya. Cukup sudah!

Kini wanita yang sedang berada di dapur itu kembali menatap kertas tadi sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tersirat untuk menulis sebuah nama asal, tapi nama siapa? Sungguh semua ini semakin membuatnya rumit. Ia juga merasa bersalah pada anaknya. Hal ini sudah sangat berpengaruh dalam hidup buah hatinya. Tiba-tiba kertas yang ada ditangannya menghilang. Lebih tepatnya diambil tiba-tiba oleh sosok lelaki yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia berbalik, lalu mendapati lelaki yang sedang membaca isi kertas itu dengan cueknya tanpa peduli apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"A-ano, itu kertasnya," ucapnya gugup. Lelaki itu menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali membaca kertas itu lagi.

"Jadi karena ini sarapan pagi kita terlambat," ujarnya santai. Wanita itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Ma-maaf L-san, dan kertasnya tolong kembalikan," pintanya sedikit tak enak karena sudah membuat sarapan pagi mereka terlambat karena ia memikirkan hal tadi. Andai saja di Tokyo ada sekolah yang tidak mewajibkan mengisi biodata orang tua, terutama tentang seorang ayah, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja bagi wanita itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hinata-san," ucapnya. Ia meletakan kertas itu di atas meja di dekatnya, lalu mengambil bolpoin yang ada disaku bajunya. Setelah itu, Hinata kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan lelaki yang dipanggil L itu.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan, L-san?" tanyanya tak percaya. Orang yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melipat kertas itu dengan rapih, lalu ia mendekati wanita bersurai _indigo_ itu.

"Aku hanya menandatanganinya saja Hinata-san. Hilangkanlah ekspresi muka seperti itu," jawabnya santai. Hinata sendiri masih menatap laki-laki di depannya. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Ta-tapi, se-seharusnya itu diisi oleh..." Tiba-tiba saja perkataannya terpotong, karena L mendadak memegang dan membuka telapak tangannya, lalu meletakan kertas itu di atas tangan Hinata.

"Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan mengisinya? Anggap saja itu sebagai bantuan," ucapnya sedikit tersenyum. Hinata masih menatapnya.

"Ta-tapi, i-ini,"

"Tapi jika kau mengartikannya sebagai sebuah kelancangan, kau bisa menghapus nama L. Lawliet itu. Aaa sudahlah ayo sarapan, aku butuh gula yang banyak." Setelah mengucapkannya, L segera meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi langakhnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahannya. Ia berbalik lagi, lalu mendapati Hinata yang sedang menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar. Matanya tidak terlalu terlihat karena poni yang menutupinya. Cukup khawatir dengan keadaanya, lelaki yang mempunyai kantung mata itu kembali mendekati Hinata. Mengangkat dagunya untuk lebih jelas melihat wajah itu. Dapat ia lihat bahwa Hinata hampir menangis.

"Kenapa? Terharu dengan apa yang kulakukan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

L tersenyum kembali saat melihat tingkah lugu wanita yang sudah hidup bersamanya hampir sepuluh tahun. Tangannya kini beralih pada kepala Hinata, mengacak-acak surai _indigo_ itu.

"Kau itu benar-benar lugu. Sekarang ayo sarapan," ajaknya. Hinata kembali mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya ia memegang tangan L lagi.

"Te-terimakasih,L-san."

"Banyak sekali terimakasih yang selalu kau ucapkan."

"Itu karena L-san juga sudah banyak membantu, sangat banyak. Saya ingin sekali membalas semuanya." Mendengar ucapan itu, terpikir sebuah hal jail yang ada dikepala laki-laki itu. Ia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu diamlah dan pejamkan mata!" suruh L. Hinata sedikit tidak mengerti, tapi ia mengikuti apa yang dibilang lelaki bernama lengkap L. Lawliet itu. L sendiri tidak menyangka Hinata mengikuti apa yang dimintanya. Kalau sudah begini, tentu saja ia harus menyelesaikan rencana jailnya. Ia semakin mendekat kearah Hinata. Bahkan kini jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi saja. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, L dapat melihat wajahnya dengan lebih jelas.

_Sempurna dan sangat manis, aku jadi ingin memakannya._

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibuku?" Sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba itu cukup mengagetkan mereka berdua. L langsung menjauh dari Hinata. Wanita itu sendiri langsung membuka matanya dan melihat kearah suara itu berasal.

"Suuhi-kun." Anak yang dipanggil Suuhi itu langsung menghampiri mereka. Mata hitamnya menatap tak suka pada L. Dengan kasar, ia melepaskan tangan L dari ibunya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan ibuku!" ancam Suuhi pada L yang di tanggapi sebuah kikikan kecil.

"Seperti biasa, kau selalu _posessive_, Suuhi-kun." ucapnya tak memperdulikan ancaman Suuhi. Suuhi mendecih,

"Tentu saja, apalagi dari laki-laki sepertimu," jawabnya tak mau kalah. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya melihat semua ini. Sering sekali mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele.

"Su-sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan. Suuhi-kun tidak mau bermasalahkan di hari pertama masuk SMP." Kalimat lerai itu keluar dari mulut Hinata, dan langsung dipatuhi oleh keduanya. Hinata sudah seperti jembatan perdamaian saja diantara mereka.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang berukuran cukup besar, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang masih lelap tertidur di atas kasur berukuran _king_ _size_. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki lain yang sedang menatapnya sendu. Dia benar-benar merasa tak berguna karena hanya bisa melihat adiknya hancur tanpa melakukan apapun. Tapi sekarang ia akan mulai bergerak, membuat adiknya kembali _move on_. Salah satunya dengan membawanya ke tempat dan suasana baru. Sebenarnya sudah sering ajakan itu diberikan pada adiknya. Tapi selalu ditolak mentah-mentah. Karena berbagai cara halus tidak mempan, maka ia memakai cara kasar yang ia lakukan semalam. Jadilah ia sudah berada disini, di tempat baru.

Pria berambut panjang yang di ikat kuda itu perlahan berjalan menuju jendela, lalu ia membuka tirai yang tadi menutupinya. Sinar matahari pun masuk melalui celah-celah yang ada disana, membuat si tampan yang sedang tidur pun menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Hari pertama di tempat baru kau sudah kesiangan," ucap Itachi. Sasuke belum menjawab, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening. Mungkin akibat dari mabuk semalam.

"Kau brengsek, Itachi," umpatnya kesal saat mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam. Itachi hanya terkikik geli mendengar umpatan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah minta izin pada _Tousan_ dan _kaasan_ untuk melakukan itu," ucapnya santai yang dibalas _deathglare_ dari Sasuke.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sekarang cepatlah mandi dan sarapan, Ino sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku harus pergi mengantar Ireka ke sekolah barunya," ucapnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia kembali berucap.

"Oh iya, jangan coba-coba kabur," ucapnya serius. Setelah itu ia tersenyum,

"_And welcome to Tokyo_, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

** TBC .**

** .**

** A/N: Oh My Mamah, ini adalah fic Crossover pertama saya, maaf jika aneh dan OOC apalagi L nya hha xD. Oh iya ini adalah sequel dari fic Maybe Tomorrow. Jujur saya awalnya ga ada niat buat bikin sequel, tapi berhubung banyak yang minta bahkan sampai ada yang PM segala #hiksterharu :'), jadinya aku bikin deh. Buat cari inspirasi aku ngedadak download lagu yang sedih-sedih #ga ada yang nanya woooy. di simpan di rate M untuk jaga-jaga, takut ga aman kalau di rate T. Oh iya, menurut kalian ini aneh ga ficnya? Soalnya kan fic Maybe Tomorrow ga Cross tapi sequelnya Cross, apa tidak apa-apa? Untuk judul saya ngasih dari perpaduan mereka bertiga= Dark-Lavender-Sweet =Sasuke-Hinata-L Lawliet (Saya lebih suka menyebutnya Ryuzaki) Saya tau itu judul yang aneh tapi saya ga tau lagi mau ngasih judul apa, dan ini bakal triangel love. Satu lagi, sengaja genrenya baru di cantumin satu, masih mikir-mikir genre apa yang kedua, mungkin Angst lagi sama kaya Maybe Tomorrow. Ok sekian cuap-cuapnya. Terimakasih buat yang udah review di Maybe Tomorrow : jeje, Luluk Minam Cullen, TheOnyxDevil, Aozora Straw, Guest, kireinaulia, Hinata Hikari, ARN, ZeZorena, pingki954, Uchiha Niwa, nin, Hanako, blacklavender12, hinatauchiha69, hachikodesuka, ika chan, chibi beary, onnci-chan, azzahra, mamamiaoZumi, uchiha yardi, Hyou Hyouichiffer. Maaf jika salah sebut nama dan salah kata. Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay-hay, saya balik lagi. Sebelumnya mohon maaf jika updatenya telat :) . Ok mari balas review dari yang ga login ;)**

**Rini Andriani Uchiga : Ini udah lanjut. Dichapter ini akan terjawab kenapa Hime bisa tinggal sama L. Terimakasih :)**

**miss taurus: ini udah lanjut, yang my secret girl chapter 6 juga udah ada kok. Terimakasih :)**

**enrique: Maaf telat, saya emang ga bisa janji untuk update kilat**  
**karena saya juga masih punya fic lain yang harus diselesaikan, belum**  
**lagi saya juga cukup sibuk dengan urusan di duta. Tapi terimakasih**  
**karena sudah mau nunggu dan baca ff ini :) . Untuk hurtnya nanti akan**  
**ada, tapi ga yakin bakal ngjleb, hahaha xD**

**Ok segitu dulu, mari kita mulai ceritanya, yeah happy reading :D**

**The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata.**

**by**

**Umie Solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata.**

**WARNING: AU, TYPO, OOC, PLOT GAJE, DLL**

**RATE M FOR SAVE.**

**.**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Yah setidaknya itu adalah nama yang ku pakai  
sepuluh tahun yang lalu, sebelum aku pergi dan melepaskan semuanya.

Keluarga, teman, sahabat, pendidikan, Konoha dan dirinya.

Sekarang aku hanya memakai nama Hinata, tanpa ada marga apapun di  
depannya. Aku merasa tidak pantas menyandang nama itu lagi karena aku  
sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Aku sudah menyakiti banyak orang  
karena telah memiliki hubungan yang terlarang dengannya. Dan saat suatu  
kejadian yang membuka mata dan hatiku, aku putuskan untuk pergi  
meninggalkan semuanya. Dengan membawa janin yang berada di perutku.  
Usianya tiga bulan lebih, mungkin beberapa hari lagi menginjak empat  
bulan saat aku pergi menuju Tokyo.

Sebenarnya aku ingin pulang dan menceritakan semua pada keluargaku.

Ingin sekali mengatakan semuanya pada ayah.

Ingin sekali mendapat pelukan penenang dari kak Neji,

dan ingin sekali dapat hiburan dari Hanabi.

Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk semua itu. Bukan karena takut dimarahi atau dipukul maupun dihukum,  
bahkan dibunuh pun aku tak takut. Tidak, bukan karena itu. Aku hanya  
takut mereka kecewa pada semua perbuatan haramku yang berselingkuh  
dengan suami orang dan tidur setiap malam dengannya. Terlebih lagi istri  
dari orang tersebut sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Aku bahkan tidak  
bisa membayangkan sekecewa apa mereka saat tau aku mengandung anak  
laki-laki yang kucintai. Cinta terlarang yang tak harus terjadi.

Untuk semua alasan itu aku memutuskan pergi ke Tokyo. Aku harap aku  
akan mendapatkan kehidupan baru disana, tentu saja dengan calon anakku.  
Aku juga akan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku. Karena suatu  
hari nanti, aku harus menjelaskan tentang semua yang kulakukan pada  
mereka.

Untuk lelaki yang kusayangi, aku sempat membuat sebuah pesan  
untuknya lewat secarik kertas. Ku katakan bahwa semua perasaanku padanya  
salah. Aku juga memintanya untuk menyampaikan perminta maaf'anku pada  
istrinya. Aku tak pantas di maafkan tapi aku tetap harus melakukan itu.  
Aku juga selalu mendoakan kesembuhannya. Cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah  
tangan tapi aku tetap bahagia. Walau perasaan ini salah tapi aku tetap  
mencintainya. Sampai sekarang.

Aku tinggal bersama seorang yang bernama L. Lawliet. Dia biasa di  
panggil L. Awal pertemuan kami sangat tidak di sengaja. Aku yang waktu  
itu baru menginjakan kaki di Tokyo sedang kebingungan mencari tempat  
tinggal. Walau tak membawa uang tapi aku masih punya tabungan sendiri.  
Walau tak banyak tapi itu cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil dan  
kebutuhan sehari-hari selama sebulan. Untuk langkah selanjutnya aku  
akan mencari pekerjaan disini.

Waktu itu, tidak sengaja mobil yang L tumpangi beserta asistennya,  
Watari bertabrakan dengan mobil lain. Kedua mobil itu hilang kendali.  
Tapi beruntung mobil L bisa dengan cepat di kontrol kembali, sedangkan  
mobil yang satunya lagi berputar-putar tak terkendali. Tak terduga mobil  
itu mengarah kepadaku. Dengan sigap aku coba menghindarinya. Berhasil,  
tapi pecahan kaca dari mobil itu mengenai betis kakiku. Aku meringis  
kesakitan. Aku juga tak bisa bergerak. Disaat itulah L dan Watari datang  
menghampiriku lalu membawaku ke rumahnya untuk di obati. Aku di obati  
oleh asistennya. Sedangkan dia hanya terus menatapku sambil mengunyah  
makana manis. Setelah selesai dengan kaki yang di perban aku memutuskan  
untuk pergi dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menolongku. Tapi L,  
laki-laki yang sedari diam itu tak membiarkan aku pergi. Dia bilang aku  
harus tetap tinggal disana sampai lukaku sembuh. Aku sedikit bingung  
tapi dengan cepat ia memberikan alasan bahwa ia harus bertanggung jawab  
atas luka itu. Padahal dia kan tidak salah apapun. Walau sedikit ragu  
aku setuju saja dengan tawaran L. Lagipula aku belum mendapatkan tempat  
tinggal. Saat tiga hari berlalu, dan kurasa kakiku sudah sembuh. Aku  
akan pamit dan pergi, L tidak menghalangiku. Tapi dia malah menawarkan  
aku tinggal bersamanya. Dia tau aku sendiri, dan tak punya tempat  
tinggal. Jadi dia mengizinkanku jika aku mau tinggal dengannya. Awalnya  
aku curiga L itu adalah utusan ayahku untuk membawaku kembali pulang.  
Tapi saat kutanya alasan kenapa dia tau semua itu, dia hanya menjawab,  
_'Selama tiga hari tak ada yang mencari anda. Tidak ada berita orang_  
_hilang yang menayangkan tentang anda. Anda bukan dari Tokyo, mungkin_  
_anda kabur dari rumah karena sebuah masalah.'_ Aku cukup tertohok dengan  
semua penjelasannya. Dan karena hal itu aku jadi tau siapa dia. L  
Lawliet, Detektive nomor satu di dunia.

Ku jalani hari demi hariku disana bersama L dan Watari. Yah aku  
menerimanya. Kurasa itu tidak buruk, aku malah sangat berhutang budi  
pada L, untuk itu aku bilang aku akan mengabdi padanya, sebagai pelayan  
atau apapun itu dan L setuju.

L, walau jarang berkomunikasi tapi aku tau dia baik. Dia juga tau  
aku sedang hamil. Dia tak menanyakan apapun tentang kehamilanku, masa  
laluku, atau keluargaku. Mungkin tidak ingin membuatku risih.

Waktu berlalu dan tak terasa aku pun sudah melahirkan anakku. Kuberi  
nama dia Suuhi. Tak ada arti khusus, tapi aku berharap dia menjadi anak  
yang luar biasa. Laki-laki yang keren. Uh, aku sedikit tersenyum karena  
teringat ayahnya. Matanya mirip ayahnya tapi rambutnya lebih mirip denganku. Aku  
benar-benar sangat bahagia kala menatapnya. Rasa sakit yang  
ada di masa lalu seolah hilang.

Suuhi tumbuh sebagai anak yang sehat dengan otak yang pintar. L  
menyadari akan hal itu, lalu ia menyarankanku untuk segera menyekolahkan  
Suuhi agar dia bisa berkembang lagi. Aku menurutinya, walau sedikt  
khawatir, tapi Suuhi sendiri tidak keberatan. Ia bisa masuk Sekolah  
Dasar di umur empat tahun delapan bulan.

Pernah sekali dia menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya. Jujur aku bingung menjawab semua itu. Tapi perlahan  
aku jelaskan padanya, bahwa ada saatnya kita tidak bisa menjelaskan  
sesuatu yang sangat rumit walau ingin. Karena hal itu akan menyakiti  
seseorang lagi. Dan aku tak ingin menyakitinya. Dan setelah itu ia tak  
pernah lagi bertanya tentang ayahnya.

Tuhan, terimakasih, kau masih berbaik hati memberikan kebahagiaan padaku yang pendosa ini.

"Hinata-san." Aku menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja memanggilku. Ku berikan seulas senyumku padanya.

"Yah, Ayame-san?"

"Bisa antarkan minuman ini ke meja nomor 7, aku harus ke toilet  
sebentar." Pintanya padaku. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengambil nampan yang  
tadi dipegang oleh Ayame-san. Kakiku berjalan menuju meja yang dituju.  
Aku memang sedang bekerja, tapi tentu saja ini adalah sebuah rahasia.

Sebulan yang lalu aku mulai bekerja di sebuah klub malam di Tokyo, hanya  
sebagai pelayan tidak lebih. Ini memang bukan pekerjaan yang enak  
karena walau aku tidak menjadi wanita penghibur, aku masih di wajibkan  
untuk memakai pakaian yang cukup seksi. Aku menerimanya karena jam  
kerjanya yang bisa ku sesuaikan dengan urusanku mengurus rumah. Jika aku  
bekerja di siang hari, aku pasti ketahuan dan L tidak akan  
mengizinkanku. Lagi pula waktu kerjanya hanya lima jam, dengan gajih  
yang menurutku lumayan. Mungkin jika aku bekerja selama enam bulan lagi  
aku bisa menyewa Apartemen kecil untukku dan Suuhi. Semua ini kulakukan  
karena tidak mau terus merepotkan L. Sudah cukup selama sepuluh tahun  
ini aku merepotkannya.

Ku hentikan langkahku saat sudah sampai tujuan.

Kuberikan senyuman pada pelanggan meja tersebut, lalu meletakan  
nampan berisi _vodka_ di atasnya. Setelah itu, ku ucapkan kalimat selamat  
menikmati dan bergegas pergi. Namun langkahku terhenti, karena pria yang  
tadi duduk menarik tanganku. Aku cukup terhenyak, tapi masih berusaha  
bersikap sesopan mungkin.

"Maaf, apa tuan membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanyaku seramah mungkin. Dia  
tak menjawab, hanya menyeringai. Setelahnya, kurasakan tubuhku terdorong  
dan menempel di dinding. Uuh, rasanya tulang punggungku sakit.

"Kau cantik, aku membutuhkanmu," ucapnya dengan suara berat. Aku tau  
apa yang dia inginkan, ini juga bukan hal pertama yang kualami. Satu  
hal yang perlu kulakulan, yaitu menolaknya secara halus.

"Ma-maaf tuan, aku hanya pelayan disini. Jika berminat silahkan  
menghubungi bos kami. Banyak pilihan yang disediakan," ucapku memberi  
alasan. Aku memang tak pernah berniat menjual tubuhku. Aku takut,  
bagaimana menjelaskan nanti pada anakku jika ia tahu aku melakukan hal  
itu. Dia pasti sangat kecewa.

Kurasakan cengkraman tangannya ditanganku semakin erat. Aku meringis, karena hal itu cukup menyakitkan.

"T-tuan, tolong lepas, i-ini menyakitkan," pintaku, tapi sepertinya  
dia tidak peduli. Dia malah semakin menekan badannya ke tubuhku.

"Jika kau tidak berikan, maka aku akan memaksa." Setelah selesai  
dengan bisikan itu, dia memulai aksinya menciumi leherku dengan penuh  
paksaan. Tentu saja ku menolak dan berontak.

"T-tuanhh, janganh lakukan ini," pintaku di tengah penolakannya.  
Tapi dia masih tak mendengar, sekarang tangannya malah sudah mulai  
menggerayangi semua titik sensitiv di tubuhku.

"Ngghhhh..." Kucoba menahan desahanku sekuat mungkin, tapi aku yakin  
itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena sekarang dia malah mulai meremas  
payudaraku.

"Ngghh... Berhentiiihh tuanhh, nghh..."

"Aku tau tubuhmu tak bisa menolak, jadi nikmati saja sayang," bisiknya erotis ditelingaku.

Aku memejamkan mata. Bagaimana ini? Kekuatanku sudah tak berguna  
untuk melakukan perlawanan pada pria yang memiliki tubuh yang berisi  
ini. Sedangkan orang-orang di sekitarku malah menoton dengan sorak sorai  
yang bergemuruh. Apa menurut mereka ini sebuah pertunjukan?

**BRUUGGGHHH**

Terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras. Hal itu membuat suasana menjadi sepi. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Pelan-pelan, ku buka kelopak mataku. Dan dalam hitungan detik mataku  
langsung membulat melihat pemandangan di depan. Pria yang tadi mencoba  
mengangguku sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Lalu pandanganku beralih  
pada sosok yang di yakini melakukan hal itu.

"Na-naruto-san?" panggilku tercekat. Yang di panggil menoleh padaku,  
lalu tersenyum riang. Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto adalah  
pelanggan tetap di klub ini. Aku lah yang selalu melayaninya.

"Hay Hinata-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padaku. Aku  
hanya mengangguk. Dia berjalan kepadaku sambil melepaskan jaketnya, lalu  
dengan pelan memakaikannya padaku. Memang pakainku sudah berantakan  
karena kelakuan pria tadi. Aku malah menatapnya khawatir.

"Na-naruto-san."

Dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang di wajah manisnya, dia menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membereskan semuanya."

"Terimakasih, Naruto-san."

.

Sasuke masih memberikan tatapan kesalnya pada sang kakak. Tak dihiraukannya makanan yang sedari tadi tersedia di depannya. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah, melenyapkan makhluk gila itu dari hadapannya yang masih setia dengan seringai kemenangan. Terdengar tega memang mengingat mereka adalah saudara kandung. Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli! Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak peduli pada hal itu.

"Hey, ini sudah satu minggu. Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu adikku," ucap Itachi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke mendecih, lalu kembali menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari tadi.

"Diam kau! Sudah ku bilang aku ingin pulang," desisnya sedikit menahan emosi. Itu dia lakukan karena di meja makan itu masih ada kakak ipar dan keponakannya yang masih sarapan bersama. Coba kalau tidak, mungkin sudah terjadi perang saudara sekarang.

"Dan aku sudah bilang bahwa kau tak bisa melakukannya, lebih tepatnya aku takan membiarkanmu melakukan itu." Itu memang benar, dan itulah alasan utama kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali melenyapkan si sulung ini. Seminggu lalu, saat Itachi bilang 'Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk kabur." Sasuke pikir itu hanya ancaman biasa, atau semacam gertakan yang bisa membuatnya takut, tapi tidak. Sasuke benar-benar tak menyangka Itachi melakukan hal sejauh dan segila itu. Untuk mencegahnya kabur, pria berambut panjang itu sengaja memberitahu semua informasi tentang Sasuke, terutama secara fisik melalui foto pada orang-orang yang bekerja di lembaga transportasi. Dia memberi perintah, jika ada orang yang mirip dengan foto itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, maka jangan pernah izinkan dia naik atau pergi. Dan see, semua itu berjalan sukses, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana sekarang. Akan lebih mudah jika ada mobil sportnya disini, oh dan tentu saja Itachi tidak memberikan jatah mobilnya pada Sasuke. Hanya ada satu cara kabur dari sini, jalan kaki. Dan jangan harap itu akan dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Haah, dia benar-benar terpenjara disini.

"Nikmati saja Sasuke-kun, anggap sebagai liburan," bujuk Ino.

"Ini lebih buruk daripada penjara A_lcatraz_."

"Paman Sasuke berlebihan," celetuk Ireka yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam perbincangan.

"Di penjara _Alcatraz_, paman tidak akan menemukan gadis secantikku," ucapnya narsis yang langsung membuahkan kikikan dari ayah dan ibunya. Sasuke sendiri hanya semakin kesal dengan keadaan ini.

Ayah dan anak sama saja.

Ireka sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Sekarang ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke lalu menarik tangannya.

"Sekarang ayo!" ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke bingung. Tau akan apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, gadis itu kembali berucap.

"Tentu saja mengantarku sekolah, apalagi. Apa paman Sasuke sudah mulai kehilangan otak seorang Uchiha sampai hal seperti itu harus ku jelaskan."

**CTAK**

Demi apapun, ini adalah penghinaan pertama dalam hidupnya. Berani sekali dia. beruntung terlahir jadi keponakannya, kalau tidak, Sasuke mungkin sudah melempar piring yang ada didepannya, ke wajah polos palsu itu.

Benar-benar Itachi versi perempuan.

Tapi tunggu, entah kenapa Sasuke jadi mendapatkan ide untuk kabur. Jika ia mau mengantarkan Ireka ke sekolah, dia pasti bisa mengendarai mobil, dan mungkin mencurinya untuk kabur dari sini. Great!

"Baiklah," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Dimana kunci mobilnya?" ucapnya lagi.

"Kunci mobil apa, kalian akan berjalan kaki paman."

_Whaat_? Jalan kaki? Seorang Uchiha berjalan kaki, ini benar-benar sejarah baru di dalam marganya. Kepala Sasuke beralih pada Ireka. Gadis berambut pirang itu sudah tersenyum _innocent_ sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Untuk hari ini, aku rela jalan kaki dengan paman Sasuke."

Dan Sasuke benar-benar menyesal telah menyetujuinya.

.

.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah mengantarku, kenapa terus mengikutiku," ucap seorang lelaki muda ketus pada laki-laki yang lebih dewasa darinya yang berjalan di belakang. Laki-laki itu sendiri tak menjawab, ia lebih fokus pada makanan atau disini bisa disebut permen yang di makannya.

"Aku ini sudah besar, lagipula jarak sekolah dan rumah kan tidak terlalu jauh," ucapnya lagi. Laki-laki yang dibelakang masih berjalan mengikutinya, ia mengeluarkan lolipop yang dimulutnya.

"Suuhi-kun belum besar. Bahkan dengan berjalan seperti ini, aku masih lebih tinggi dari Suuhi-kun," jawabnya sekenanya. Lalu ia kembali memasukan lolipopnya lagi, tanpa mempedulikan Suuhi yang kesal. Semua ini akan jauh lebih menyenangkan jika ibunya yang mengantar. Sebenarnya Hinata selalu mengantar Suuhi karena berhubung ini sekolah barunya, jadi ia khawatir jika tidak diantar Suuhi akan tersesat. Suuhi sih baik-baik saja dengan itu. Tapi tadi pagi ibunya bilang tidak bisa mengantarnya karena sedang tidak enak badan. Dia mengerti lalu memutuskan pergi sendiri, tapi ibunya khawatir, lalu malah meminta L untuk menemaninya. Memberikan seribu alasan takan berhasil jika Hinata sudah memutuskan, dan hasilnya, ia benar-benar harus pergi dengan pria yang menyebalkan ini.

Sebuah teriakan panggilan mengalihkan keduanya karena salah satu dari nama mereka disebutkan. Dilihatnya sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang yang berlari kearah mereka, dengan senyum riang sambil memanggil-manggil nama Suuhi.

"Suuhi-kun, tunggu..." teriaknya lantang. Dapat mereka lihat juga ada seorang pria yang mengikuti gadis itu dibelakang.

"Baru satu minggu masuk SMP sudah punya pacar, nakal sekali," ucap L polos. Suuhi mendelik tajam

"Diam!"

Gadis itu sudah sampai didepan keduanya. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena aktivitasnya barusan.

"Hhh... Suuhi-kunhh... akhirnya terkejarh jugah...ohayou...hh," ucapnya tersenggal.

"Ohayou moo," balasnya singkat.

Laki-laki yang tadi ada dibelakang Ireka sudah sampai juga dengan mereka.

"Merepotkan, seharusnya tidak perlu ber-aa..." ucapan Sasuke terputus karena kakinya sudah diinjak terlebih dahulu oleh Ireka. Tatapan tajam kembali dilayangkan padanya, tapi sepertinya ireka sudah mempan akan hal itu.

"Itu pasti sakit sekali," komentar L tiba-tiba, dan semua orang kini kemusatkan mata padanya.

"Suuhi-kun, ini siapa? Kenapa tidak bersama bibi?" tanya Ireka. L langsung menghampiri mereka, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"L. Lawliet, salam kenal. Jika bibi yang dimaksud itu ibunya, dia sedang kurang sehat, jadi saya yang menggantikannya." Uluran tangan itu disambut oleh Ireka.

"Uchiha Ireka, dan oh ini kenalkan, dia pamanku, Uchiha Sasuke." Ireka sedikit menyenggol Sasuke agar mengulurkan tangannya dan berkenalan dengan L. Dengan tampang malas, lelaki bermata onyx itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke." L menggenggam tangannya, lalu mengangguk.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu langsung dengan bungsu Uchiha. Tampan, pintar, kaya, berbakat, bagi wanita, anda adalah sosok sempuran untuk jadi suami idaman." pujinya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kepintaranku tidak sebanding dengan detektif nomor satu didunia sepertimu, L Ryuzaki." Ireka yang baru tau akan hal itu terlejut.

"Ja-jadi, didepanku adalah detektif terkenal itu?" tanyanya tak percaya."

"Saya sudah pensiun, jangan terlalu dilebihkan, walau kenyataanñya saya memang lebih pintar dari Uchiha-san," ucap L yang sudah melepaskan jabatan tangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau juga menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih pujiannya."

"Bisa hentikan semua ini, aku dan Ireka bisa terlambat." Suuhi menginterupsi keduanya. Sasuke dan L pun langsung terdiam.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Suuhi-kun dan paman Sasuke mirip yah, hanya warna rambut saja yang sedikit berbeda." Ireka kembali ikut dalam perbincangan. Kedua orang yang namanya disebutkan itu malah saling bertatapan. Memperhatikan fisik masing-masing. Tak ada yang meragukan omongan Ireka, keduanya mirip. Kulit putih, mata hitam yang tajam. Hanya warna rambut saja yang sedikit berbeda.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekati Suuhi, lalu sedikit berjongok untuk menyamakan tinggi badan mereka.

"Jadi, kau Suuhi?"

"Yah, Hanya Suuhi."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**a/n: Ini chapter duanya. Semoga kalian suka :). Tapi sebelumnya saya mau cuap-cuap sedikit. saya tau maksa banget tuh pas dibagian Suuhi yang sekolah diumur empat tahun delapan bulan, karena itu saya minta maaf T.T . Tadinya saya mau bikin Suuhi itu loncat kelas, tapi di Jepang, tidak ada sistem pendidikan seperti itu. Jadi saya memilih cara ini untuk menjelasjan Suuhi bisa masuk SMP di usia 10 tahun lebih. Tapi pas saya cek-cekek lagi di google, ternyata ada anak yang bahkan sudah masuk universitas di usia 11 tahun. Karena itulah saya berani dengan opini saya itu, saya sendiri maduk sd umur 5 tahun lebih #gaada yang nanya xD. Maafkan saya jika itu sebuah kesalahan. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan Terakhir, RnR again?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tangan mungil itu terus bergerak kesana-kemari. Menggoyang-goyangkan sosok tubuh tegap yang sedang berbaring lelap dalam tidurnya. Namun sosok yang sedang menjadi objek itu sepertinya tidak memperdulikan rengekan dan perilaku anak yang akan beranjak remaja itu. Ia terus terpejam, bahkan untuk menangkis suara-suara berisik dari keponakannya, kini ia menempelkan bantal pada telingannya. Menutup erat semua celah.

Si pelaku sendiri tidak mau kalah. Ia bahkan benci dengan satu kata menyebalkan itu. Dengan segera gadis berambut pirang itu mengambil bantal yang menutupi telinga pamannya dan mendadak ia berteriak dengan keras. Tepat di telinganya.

"**PAMAN SASUKEEEEEEEE..."**

Kaget, tentu saja itu terjadi pada Sasuke. Ia mengumpat keras atas perbuatan keponakannya itu. Tangannya memegang telinga yang sudah menjadi korban karena suara cempreng Ireka. Sepertinya ia harus memeriksa keadaan indra pendengarannya pada dokter khusus.

"Kau tahu Ireka? Kau adalah Uchiha pertama yang berteriak seperti itu. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal konyol itu," ucap Sasuke tak percaya. Ireka sendiri malah menampilkan senyuman tanpa dosa.

"Itu lebih baik daripada seorang Uchiha yang bangun kesiangan. Demi apapun ini sudah jam sepuluh lebih, itu lebih konyol bahkan memalukan paman," balas Ireka tak mau kalah. Dengan tampang malas, bungsu Uchiha itu menoleh pada keponakannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Ini hari minggu, kau tak bisa memaksaku mengantar ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke malas. Tangannya kini mengambil segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja dekat ranjangnya, lalu meminumnya.

"Bukan sekolah tapi antar aku belanja. Sebentar lagi akan diadakan _camping, _aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya," balasnya menjelaskan. Sasuke kembali meletakan gelas yang tadi dipegannya.

"Ayahmu?"

"Sedang jalan-jalan."

"Kakak ipar?"

"Tentu saja ibu menemani ayah, mereka suami istri. Dan jangan suruh aku pergi dengan supir karena aku tidak mau!" ucapnya tegas.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah sambil memijat keningnya. Apa-apaan Itachi itu senang-senang sendiri-ehem- berdua, sedangkan dia harus ditinggalkan bersama monster kecil ini. Dia pikir dirinya _Baby sitter? _Uh, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan pekerjaan ini. Ah tidak, ini bahkan tidak layak disebut pekerjaan karena dia tidak digajih. Benar-benar menyusahkan. Selama tinggal disini ia tidak bebas, dia juga selalu direpotkan oleh anak ini.

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap," ucapnya terpaksa.

Satu kecupan singkat dipipi ia dapatkan sebagai imbalan dari sang keponakan yang kini sedang tersenyum senang kearahnya. Melihat semua tingkah itu, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Terimakasih paman."

Ireka beranjak pergi setelah berterimakasih. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memandangnya dari kejauhan. Sekelebat pikiran aneh pun tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

_Seorang anak yah?_

Dan entah kenapa dia jadi mengingat satu nama. Satu nama yang masuk dalam memori otaknya sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Nama seorang anak yang usianya hampir sama dengan sang keponakan.

_Suuhi?_

.

.

_**The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata**_

_**by**_

_**Umie solihati**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**_

_**happy reading n.n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata tidak pernah berpikir bahwa berjalan dengan dua orang laki-laki disebuah _Mall _akan sangat membuatnya kepayahan. Dia pikir semuanya akan berjalan normal saat dia memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan mereka yang ingin menemaninya berbelanja. Wanita itu berpikir dan mungkin berharap dalam hal ini keduanya bisa akur. Tapi nyatanya, mereka berdua-L dan Suuhi masih saja akan mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Apalagi saat L jaraknya dekat dengannya, Suuhi pasti akan langsung memperingatkan L sambil menarik tangan sang ibu.

_"Jika kalian terus seperti ini, lebih baik aku sendiri."_

Kalimat ancaman itu akan jadi senjata ampuh saat keduanya sudah mulai tak terkendali. Walau tak bertahan lama.

Hinata merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan di pergelangannya. Ia melihat itu L yang kini sedang menariknya ke salah satu lokasi disana. Hal itu membuat reaksi Suuhi kesal. Ia pun langsung mengikuti L dan ibunya. Saat sampai pada tempat yang L tuju, Suuhi sudah siap dengan semua umpatan yang akan dilontarkannya. Tapi itu terhenti saat tangannya juga ditarik oleh L untuk masuk ke dalam tempat berbentuk kotak.

"Mari kita berfoto," ajak L saat mereka semua sudah berada dalam ruangan yang bisa disebut _photo box _itu.

"Kau menarikku dan ibuku hanya untuk berpoto? Itu konyol, tidak mau!" tolak Suuhi keras.

"Apa Suuhi-kun tidak percaya diri karena akan berpoto denganku?"

Suuhi mengernyitkan dahi,

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu? Bahkan aku seratus kali lebih baik, dan itu kenyataan. Sudahlah, ayo bu kita pergi," ajak Suuhi sambil hendak menarik tangan ibunya. Tapi Hinata malah tak bergerak sama sekali. Tatapan bingung pun kini diberikan sang anak padanya.

"Sepertinya _photo box _bukan ide buruk." Suuhi menatap ibunya tak percaya karena sudah menyetujui ide ini. Semenatara L hanya tersenyum polos pada Suuhi yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata kelam anak itu.

Mereka mulai melakukan hal itu. Poto pertama pun diambil. Hinata yang berada ditengah tersenyum kearah kamera, Suuhi masih menampakan wajah kesal sedangkan L sedikit tersenyum dengan mata yang memandang Hinata. Selanjutnya poto kedua. Kali ini, Hinata masih menatap kearah kamera dan tersenyum, sedangkan kedua laki-laki itu saling bertatapan sengit. Dan poto yang terakhir adalah poto yang cukup mengejutkan bagi Hinata. Karena dengan tiba-tiba kedua laki-laki itu mencium pipinya dari arah yang berbeda. Alhasil wajahnya kaget dan merona yang terpasang di poto yang ketiga.

"Kenapa kau mencium ibuku?" tanya Suuhi kesal sambil keluar dari tempat itu. L yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menjawab singkat.

"Karena aku suka, rasanya manis. Suuhi-kun juga tadi mencium Hinata-san," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada hasil poto tadi. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Suuhi yang mulai 'memuncak'. Hinata sendiri berusaha menenangkan anaknya walau tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya sesekali memerah karena kejadian tadi, khususnya untuk L. Bagaimanapun juga itu kan hal yang aneh mengingat posisinya dan L berbeda.

**BRUUUGGGHHHH**

Sebuah senggolan kecil mengenai bahu L. Tidak terlalu keras, tapi hal itu mengakibatkan semua poto yang tadi dipegang L jatuh. Dengan segera, Hinata berjongok untuk mengambil beberapa lembar poto itu. Diikuti dengan pria yang tadi telah menabrak L. Dia tidak berbicara, hanya membantu mengambil. Namun seketika, mata si pria itu membulat saat ia tak sengaja melihat poto yang ia pungut. Poto yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang sedang terkejut karena pipinya dicium dari dua arah.

"Ma-maaf tuan, potonya?" pinta Hinata pelan. Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar namun kepala lelaki itu mendongak, untuk melihat seorang wanita yang baru saja berbicara padanya. Dan memastikan bahwa suara ini adalah suara yang dirindukannya selama sepuluh tahun. Suara lembut yang terdengar indah di telinganya.

"Hi-hinata?" gumamnya tercekat. Menatap tak percaya pada sosok wanita itu. Tak beda jauh dengan ekspresi si pria, Hinata pun juga sama. Ia kaget dan tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok lelaki yang sepuluh tahun lalu pernah membuatnya bahagia sekaligus terjebak dalam sebuah perasaan rumit dan terlarang. Sebuah perasaan yang harusnya tak boleh hadir. Namun perasaan itu malah berkembang dan tak terkendali.

Seseorang yang pernah dicintainya, dan masih.

"Paman Sasuke kenapa lama. Ah bibi Hinata, apa kabar?" ucap sebuah suara yang ternyata Ireka. Hinata dan Sasuke yang tadi berjongok pun kini perlahan sudah berdiri kembali. Mereka menatap kearah Ireka.

"I-ireka ini..." Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia bingung, sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Ireka teman anaknya, kenapa bisa bersama Sasuke?

"Dia pamanku, Uchiha Sasuke," jelasnya pada Hinata.

_Jadi Ireka itu Uchiha? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Ibu, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suuhi yang khawatir melihat keadaan Hinata. Wanita itu sendiri semakin gugup, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tahu reaksinya sangat buruk, karena dari itu dengan cepat ia memberikan lembaran poto itu pada L yang sedari tadi menatap heran pada situasi ini.

"Aa, se-sepertinya aku harus ke Toilet." Setelah itu dengan cepat Hinata pergi meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa tahu sepasang mata kelam yang menatapnya sendu.

"Apa bibi Hinata masih sakit?" gumam Ireka pelan. Suuhi hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia juga heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Mungkinkah berhubungan denga Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi apa?

"Maaf Uchiha-san, bisa ku minta poto itu kembali?" tanya L yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Lelaki tampan itu menatap sebentar poto yang dipegangnya. Ada sebuah perasaan sesak menyelubungi hatinya. Setelah beberapa saat ia menyerahkannya kembali poto itu pada lelaki yang punya kantung mata dan gaya nyentrik itu.

"Kalian keluarga yang bahagia."

.

.

Berulang kali ia melihat pintu menuju keluar Toilet didepannya. Ia memegang knop pintu dengan ragu. Menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran. Keadaannya pun masih tidak ada bedanya dengan tadi. Sangat kacau dengan semua pemikiran tentang satu orang lelaki di otaknya.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Orang itu, nama itu. Kenapa harus muncul lagi?

Tidak, ini bukan karena ia tak menginginkannya tapi ia tak boleh menginginkan nama pria itu hadir lagi dihidupnya. Dalam kisahnya apalagi hatinya. Sudah cukup sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia merusak segalanya dan sekarang ia tak boleh melakukannya lagi. Ia harus berhenti untuk egois.

Lalu ia harus bagaimana saat ia keluar dan bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi? Bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Dia bukan aktris hebat yang pandai dalam memainkan sandiwara. Dia bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupan akan keterkejutannya tadi. Lalu harus bagaimana ia menghadapinya? Ia akan dicurigai L dan Suuhi jika bersifat seperti tadi lagi. Oh iya Suuhi, apa Sasuke sudah tahu tentangnya? Ya Tuhan... rasanya kepala Hinata akan pecah saat ini juga.

Wanita berambut panjang itu menghela nafas berat, lalu meyakinkan dirinya. Tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, lalu memutarnya. Bagaimana pun juga dia tak bisa terus bersembunyi. Ia harus keluar dan ia harap Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

Pintu terbuka, Hinata pun melangkah keluar dari Toilet. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya. Sedetik kemudian yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah pelukan hangat. Dekapan yang sangat erat. Hinata berontak, berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan itu. Tapi satu kalimat berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata," bisiknya tepat di telinga wanita itu. Hinata tercekat. Dalam jarak sedekat ini ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh dari lelaki itu. Aroma tubuh yang sudah lama tak di ciumnya. Ia tak perlu mendongakan kepala untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku dari hal ini.

Suaranya.

Aroma tubuhnya.

Dan kehangatan ini.

"Sa-sasuke-kun..." panggilnya pelan. Lelaki yang dipanggil tak mempedulikan panggilan itu. Ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan kini kepalanya semakin dalam di perpotongan leher Hinata. Menghirup harumnya tubuh yang sangat memabukannya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucapnya lagi. Suaranya semakin berat. Ia menggerakan bibirnya mencium leher jenjang itu. Namun sebelum semua terlalu jauh, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuh Sasuke.

"I-ini salah. Rindu? Lucu sekali," ucap Hinata. Walau tipis, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat senyum pahit di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya masih setia menatap wanita itu. Orang yang ditatap malah memalingkan wajah kearah lain. Tak sanggup melihat _onyx _kelam yang menatap _intens _dan selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya. Kesal tak dapat jawaban, Sasuke mendekati Hinata dan memojokannya di dinding. Ia memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

"Jawab dan lihat aku. Kenapa kau pergi?" Suaranya sedikit lebih tinggi dari tadi. Hinata masih terdiam. Ia pun masih mengalihkan matanya kearah lain.

"Hinata..."

Masih tak ada jawaban dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin geram. Ia bukan seorang penyabar, apalagi tentang hal ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Hinata. Mengarahkan wajah cantik itu agar melihatnya. Tanpa meminta izin, Sasuke langsung mencium paksa bibir Hinata. Melumat kasar bibir mungil itu. Menekankan semua emosi yang kini ia rasakan lewat bibirnya.

"Hmmmpppphhhtttt..."

Sasuke semakin dalam lagi. Hinata sendiri bukannya tak mau melawan, tapi ia tak bisa. Posisinya benar-benar terkurung oleh tubuh Sasuke. Tapi ia terus berusaha. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berhasil menggigit bibir bawah pria tampan itu. Dengan segera, Hinata kembali mendorong Sasuke yang kini sedang memegangi bibirnya yang sakit. Nafas Hinata masih tersenggal-senggal karena ciuman paksa dan kasar tadi.

"Hhh... hhh..." Ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. Ia melihat kearah Sasuke yang hendak menghampirinya lagi.

"Be-berhenti!" cegah Hinata. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ke-kenapa melakukan ini?" tanya Hinata yang sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya lagi. Sasuke menatapnya tajam setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau tak menjawab? Kenapa kau pergi dariku? Siapa yang mengijinkan kau melakukan hal itu haah?" Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya seperti tadi. Bagaimanapun semua hal ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Tapi itu tak lama karena ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kesamping. Saat ini ia benar-benar tak sanggup.

"A-aku..."

Suaranya bergetar saat akan memberi jawaban.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk bertahan."

Hening.

Suasana itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh dua insan itu. Tak ada yang berkata lagi setelah Hinata mengatakan jawabannya. Hinata terdiam, begitu pula Sasuke. Lelaki Uchiha itu tak tahu kalimat apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya menunduk memikirkan semua hal rumit ini.

"Kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing. Aku akan menjalani hidupku begitu juga Sasuke-kun. Aku akan berusaha bahagia dan aku harap Sasuke-kun juga begitu. Ah tidak, Sasuke-kun pasti bahagia bersama Sakura-san." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hinata bergegas untuk pergi. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah, ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Masa lalu? Apa menurutmu itu sebuah kesalahan?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada pahit keluar dari bibir wanita itu.

Tak ada jawaban, Sasuke masih terdiam membisu dan Hinata tahu ini akan terjadi. Tanpa berkata lagi, ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keheningan dengan bermacam pikiran dan pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang setelah bertemu dengan Hinata?

Mengatakan cinta? Apakah dia yakin?

Lalu kehidupan masing-masing yang Hinata sebutkan. Apa itu berhubungan dengan L dan Suuhi?

Apa dia tidak punya kesempatan?

Terakhir.

Apa benar masa lalunya dan Hinata adalah sebuah kesalahan? Lalu kenapa hatinya ingin sekali menyatakan sebuah penolakan atas pertanyaan itu.

Jawaban. Sasuke harus mencari semua jawaban akan hal itu. Dan untuk itu ia harus bertemu dan berbicara lagi pada Hinata.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**a/n: Hay-hay, maaf telat publish, kemarin-kemarin saya sakit dan itu cukup ngedrop, hhe :) . Ok ayo balas review :)**

**hiru nesaan: Aku juga suka LHina, nyahaha xD**

**ailla-ansory: Aku juga seneng banget kamu mau baca :)**

**enrique: Gimana mau ngasih tahunya, hehehe. Maaf ga bisa update kilat :)**

**hinatauchiha69: Di chapter ini mereka ketemu :)**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer: Sasu disini ga kenal Naru :)**

**Cahya LavenderHyUchiha: Umm ini sudah update maaf tidak bisa kilat :)**

**Rini Andriani Uchiga: Mungkin chapter depan konflik mereka akan di mulai :)**

**Rei Atsuko: Jawabannya ada di chapter ini :)**

**Luluk Minam Cullen: Maaf ga bisa update cepet :)**

**Renita Nee-Chan: Masih penasaran ga? :D**

**uchiha hana hime: iyah, Suuhi itu singkatan SasuHina :).**

**Terimakasih semuanya sudah sempet RnR, untuk silent reader juga :). Saya tahu cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna tapi saya akan berusaha mengurangi segala kekurangan yang ada di cerita ini maupun cerita saya yang lain. Sekali lagi terimakasih, dan jika berminat silahkan RnR :).**


	4. Chapter 4

Untuk pertama kalinya selama di Tokyo, ia kembali ke tempat ini. Tempat penuh kerlap-kerlip lampu dan suara musik yang volumenya diatas rata-rata, serta tempat penuh manusia yang mencari kenikmatan ditengah masalah hidup yang dijalaninya. Ia tak peduli jika perlakuannya itu akan membuat si kakak memukulnya lagi atau malah lebih.

Sasuke menatap gelas berisi _wine_. Memainkannya dengan mengayun-ayunkan kekanan dan kekiri. Tak berniat langsung meminum cairan berisi alkohol itu. Kali ini ia tak seperti dulu yang menghabiskan ber'botol-botol minuman untuk menghilangkan kekosongannya. Ia hanya minum beberapa gelas saja.

Bukan tanpa alasan lelaki berambut _emo_ itu datang Ke Klub malam. Setelah pertemuannya tadi siang dengan Hinata, ia merasa senang. Tentu saja. Wanita itu terlihat cantik dan manis seperti dulu. Bahkan ia masih merasa bahwa Hinata tidak bertambah usia sedikit pun. Dari fisiknya tak ada yang berubah sama sekali, bahkan rasa bibirnya pun masih manis. Sasuke tahu ia sangat brengsek karena melakukan dan memikirkan hal itu, tapi pertemuan itu benar-benar membuatnya kelewat senang sampai tak bisa menahan rasa rindu yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Penantiannya selama sepuluh tahun akhirnya mendapat sebuah pencerahan dengan hadirnya wanita itu. Namun jujur, rasa sedih dan kecewa muncul saat ia melihat sikap penolakan Hinata. Sikap yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Hinata yang dulu yang tak pernah sekalipun menolaknya. Bahkan kini, wanita itu terlihat membenci dan takut padanya. Ia dapat merasakan dari getaran tubuh mungilnya. Dosanya memang begitu besar sampai Hinata membencinya, yah Sasuke terima itu. Tapi apakah Hinata juga harus takut padanya? Jika begitu bagaimana bisa Sasuke menghampirinya dan meminta maaf jika dia selalu lari. Dan sepertinya pria Uchiha itu harus menahan terlebih dahulu perasaan yang lebih besar dari semuanya.

"Sepertinya minumanmu sudah mau habis, bung," ucap sebuah suara dari samping Sasuke. Onyx-nya hanya mendelik sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada gelas ditangannya. Mengacuhkan keberadaan orang yang menyapanya.

"Sepertinya kau dalam masalah besar sampai tak menganggap keberadaan orang yang menyapamu." ucapnya lagi tanpa peduli sifat acuh yang tadi ditunjukan Sasuke.

"Semua orang yang berada disini bermasalah." Sasuke membalasnya dengan dingin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Entah dimana letak kalimat lucu yang diucapkan oleh Uchiha bungsu, hingga pria itu terus saja tertawa. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang disekitarnya. _Well,_ nikmatilah selagi tertawa itu gratis bukan?

"Hhh... ternyata kau ini orang yang menarik yah." Lelaki itu berujar sembari berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya yang sempat tak teratur karena aktivitas tertawanya. Sasuke kembali tak mengindahkan ucapannya dan fokus pada gelas _wine_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Baiklah,,," ucapnya sembari menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, sok akrab.

"Karena kau menarik aku akan memberikan minuman gratis untukmu. Pesanannya akan segera datang." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia pikir dia sedang berbicara dengan siapa, seenaknya saja dan cengiran itu benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Satu hal lagi, dia bilang mau memberi minuman gratis, _What the heals!_ memangnya dia pengemis apa. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bahkan bisa membeli Bar ini beserta isinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, percuma saja jika meladeni orang seperti dia. Ia pun memutuskan untuk diam dan pura-pura tak mendengar ocehan-ocehannya, walaupun jujur itu menggangu indra pendengarannya.

"Pesanannya sudah datang. Hinata kemari..."

**Deg...**

Bagai hantaman tombak yang langsung menuju pada jantungnya kala telinganya mendengar sebuah panggilan nama yang sangat dikenalnya. Hinata yang mana yang dimaksud lelaki yang berada disampingnya itu? Tak mau berlama-lama tenggelam dalam rasa penasaran, lelaki berkulit putih itu langsung menengokan kepalanya kearah lelaki disampingnya. Matanya membulat tak tertahankan karena keterkejutan yang ia rasakan. Didepannya terlihat wanita yang dulu mengisi hidupnya sedang membawa nampan berisi minuman. Langkah Hinata pun terhenti kala pandangannya mendapati sosok Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap tak percaya padanya. Kebetulan macam apa ini. Hari ini ia bertemu dengan Sasuke dua kali. Apa yang sudah direncanakan Tuhan untuknya. Tubuhnya masih membeku tak bergerak, padahal Sasuke sudah mulai meninggalkan kursinya dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Hinata. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hinata?"

"Sa-sasuke..."

Mereka berdua kini berhadapan satu sama lain. Dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari keduanya. Sasuke memperhatikannya dari atas kebawah. Sejak kapan Hinata memakai pakaian seksi ini. Setahunya hanya saat mereka berdua berada satu kamar. Tapi ini? Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perasaan tak rela melihat pemandangan ini.

Tangannya perlahan terulur kearah wajah Hinata, mencoba menyentuh kehalusan pipi itu. Tapi saat tangannya akan menyentuh, terdengar bunyi pecahan gelas. Hinata menjatuhkan nampan itu. Tangannya bergetar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke tahu ketakutan yang wanita itu rasakan, ia pun berusaha menggapai tangannya untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan dan penjelasan. Tapi ia terlambat karena wanita berambut _indigo_ itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya tanpa melihat dua kali ke belakang.

Sasuke terdiam, benarkan Hinata menghilang lagi. Dia itu benar-benar terkutuk.

.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, sebuah seringai lebar nampak dari salah satu pengunjung yang menyaksikan adegan tadi.

"Sasuke-Hinata, kebetulan yang menyenangkan. Akhirnya..."

.

.

**The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run to Hinata**

**by**

**Umie Solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC,TYPO, CROSSOVER, DLL**

**happy reading n.n**

**.**

.

L menatap sebuah benda kecil melingkar ditangannya. Matanya benar-benar tak teralihkan dari hal lain. Benda kecil yang berkilau itu ia beli dua hari yang lalu saat mereka pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Sebenarnya ia juga tak berniat membeli benda yang dipakai dikaki itu. Tapi yah entahlah, saat melihatnya ia merasa itu benda yang cocok untuknya, untuk Hinata. Sudut bibirnya terangkat kala otak jeniusnya memikirkan wanita berambut panjang itu. Entah sejak kapan L merasakan hal ini. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa di pecahkan oleh logika atau rumus apapun. Perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan tapi jelas dirasakan. Namun sudut bibirnya kembali turun saat ada sebuah nama melintas dipikirannya. Nama seorang lelaki yang entah mengapa sangat mengganggu, karena kehadirannya membawa sebuah perubahan, Uchiha Sasuke. Walau perubahan itu masih belum terlihat, tapi ia meyakini bahwa antara Hinata dan Uchiha bungsu itu memiliki sebuah hubungan. Ia bisa melihat dari reaksi aneh wanita bermata _lavender_ itu saat bertemu dengannya. Biasanya Hinata selalu bersikap ramah walaupun dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Tapi kemarin sifatnya sangat berbeda. Kecurigaannya bertambah kala Hinata langsung meminta izin ke toilet. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu tapi sulit. Apalagi raut wajah Sasuke yang saat itu memperhatikan Hinata. Gelang kaki yang tadi ada ditangannya kini sudah ia genggam kuat. Apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya, ia tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi pada Hinata.

Perhatian lelaki berambut jabrig itu teralih kala ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Setelah memberikan isyarat untuk masuk, pintu pun terbuka. Terlihat sosok Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. L menarik kursi sebagai tanda agar Hinata duduk.

"L-kun, ada urusan apa memanggilku? Apa perlu sesuatu?" tanya Hinata yang sudah duduk. L tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada,,, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hinata-san," balas L yang berdiri didepan Hinata.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, L berjongok didepan wanita itu, membuat si wanita cukup heran dengan perilakunya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, L?" tanya Hinata heran. Tidak menjawab, L malah mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pergelangan kaki Hinata. Dilepasnya sepatu yang terpasang disana.

"Eh?" Hinata semakin bingung dengan kelakuan L. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu bersifat seperti ini.

"Dulu kau pernah berkata akan mengabdi kepadaku kan, Hinata." Tanpa melihat kearah Hinata, L mengucapkan itu. Ibu dari Suuhi itu terlihat berpikir mengingat masa lalunya,

"Hu'um," Ia mengangguk pelan. "lantas kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran lagi. Matanya masih memperhatikan lelaki yang masih menunduk itu. Setelah sepuluh tahun saat Hinata mengutarakan untuk mengabdi padanya, baru kali ini L mengungkit masalah itu. Ada masalah apa dengan L?

Sekarang matanya dapat menangkap tangan L yang terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah benda berkilau. Dan ia cukup kaget saat L akan memasangkan benda yang ternyata gelang kaki itu di kakinya. Mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan sebuah ucapan, tapi entah kenapa ia urungkan kembali saat L mulai berbicara lagi.

"Jujur aku tak pernah memikirkan serius tentang ucapanmu itu, Hinata." L berujar tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari kegiatan tangannya yang sedang memasangkan gelang kaki pada Hinata.

"Tapi lama-kelamaan aku terjebak dan harus mengambil tindakan atas ucapanmu itu,,," ujarnya lagi yang kini sudah selesai memasangkan gelang kaki itu. Dalam diam Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya, sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata L, 'terjebak?'

"Aku sudah menyadari dan memutuskan..." L memberi jeda. Ia berdiri lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata hitamnya kini menatap lurus pada _lavender _milik Hinata.

"Gelang itu adalah sebuah tanda bahwa kau akan terus berada disini, disisiku." Lelaki berambut jabrig itu tersenyum. Tangannya terulur menyentuh poni Hinata dan merapihkannya. Si wanita tertegun dengan sikap lelaki didepannya. Mungkin karena kata-kata dan sifat L yang tak biasa hingga membuahkan situasi yang terasa aneh baginya, namun ia cukup nyaman dengan hal ini. Wanita itu pun perlahan mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas. Membalas senyuman L.

"Aku mengerti, aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan mengabdi padamu L. Jangan khawatir." L tersenyum miris mendengar penuturan polos Hinata. Tidak, bukan mengabdi yang dia ucapkan tapi tetap berada disisinya. Itu dua hal yang jauh berbeda. Apa caranya kurang tepat?

**Ting...tong...ting...tong...**

Bunyi bel terdengar oleh keduanya. Menyadari hal itu Hinata melepaskan tangan L yang tadi berada di kepalanya. Ia berdiri lalu bergegas pergi untuk membuka pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala tangan L memegang tangannya. Menghentikan langkah kaki yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Hinata kembali menatap L. Namun L malah diam saja.

"L, ada apa lagi?" tanya Hinata. L tak menjawab. Tapi ia melangkah kearah Hinata. Semakin dekat hingga jarak mereka kini sudah sangat menipis membuat kedua wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Keduanya bahkan biasa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Hinata yang tak biasa dengan posisi ini cukup gugup. Ia pun berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari L tapi tangan dari lelaki itu malah mencengkramnya semakin kuat. Kini lelaki jenius itu malah mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata.

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat dan

semakin dekat.

Namun saat satu langkah lagi pertemuan kedua bibir itu terjadi, L menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia lalu mengarahkan wajahnya kesamping Hinata dan berbisik.

"Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

**Deg...**

Hinata terbelalak jantungnya seakan berhenti mendengar penuturan itu. Tentu saja. Dengan perlakuan L yang barusan dan ucapannya itu. Apa maksudnya? dan bagaimana ia menjawabnya? Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melepaskan tangannya saat pegangan L mulai melemah. Ia paksakan sebuah senyum tertera diwajahnya.

"Aku harus membuka pintu." Setelah itu ia berbalik, melangkah dan menghilang dengan cepat dibalik pintu.

Menghindarinya, yah Hinata melakukan hal itu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia tahu maksud dari pertanyaan L. Walau itu bisa diartikan secara universal, tapi pancaran mata L hanya memperlihatkan satu perasaan dalam sebuah jawaban. Hinata sedikit mengerti. Mungkin menghindar dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa adalah solusi terbaik yang ada sekarang. Ia takut jika terlalu memaksakan diri dengan menghadapi L akan membuat hubungan mereka berubah. Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi. Dia bahagia seperti ini. Sementara disisi L, Ia kembali tersenyum miris. Ia melihat tangannya yang tadi memegang Hinata. Lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan berbagai emosi yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengekspresikannya..

"Ternyata aku memang tidak jenius dalam hal ini."

.

.

Sasuke terus memencet bel rumah yang ada didepannya. Ia tak peduli jika sikapnya itu terlihat buruk atau tak sopan, yang pasti ia ingin segera memastikan keberadaan Hinata. Cukup sulit menemukan keberadaan atau tempat tinggalnya. Dia harus menunggu selama dua hari, walau koneksi Uchiha sangat luas tapi tempat ini benar-benar sangat sulit ditemukan dan juga terselubung. Sasuke bisa mengerti karena kediaman ini milik seorang detektive, tentu saja segala sesuatunya harus misterius. Ah masa bodo dengan semua hal itu, yang penting sekarang ia harus segera tahu siapa saja yang tinggal disini detektive itu dan memastikan keberadaan Hinata.

Telinganya dapat mendengar suara knop pintu yang dibuka. Dan perlahan benda dari kayu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok wanita yang memang keberadaannya sudah diduga berada disini. Dia Hyuuga Hinata yang terperangah kaget melihat sosok tegap didepannya. Dengan satu gerakan, ia berusaha menutup pintu lagi, namun kaki Sasuke langsung berada ditengah, menghalangi pintu supaya tidak tertutup.

"Aku mohon, kita perlu bicara."

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu. Tak ada satupun yang bersuara, padahal ini sudah lima menit setelah kejadian pengusiran tak langsung tadi. Hinata diam, Sasuke membisu. Padahal tadi Sasuke bilang mereka berdua perlu berbicara, setidaknya ialah yang harus memulai duluan. Tapi ia masih diam dengan tatapan yang tertuju pada Hinata. Wanita itu sendiri terus menunduk tak menatap balik sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan datang kemari dan bagaimana bisa Sasuke menemukan tempat ini. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang kediaman L. Ah bodoh sekali Hinata berpikir seperti itu. Tentu saja karena Sasuke seorang Uchiha. Uchiha memang selalu mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mudah kan, apalagi hanya alamat rumah. Wanita berambut panjang itu tidak suka dengan keadaan ini. Tubuhnya terus bergerak gelisah. Ia pun berinisiatif pergi dengan alasan yang sudah ia pikirkan, tak peduli Sasuke akan marah padanya.

"A-aku akan membuatkan minuman," cicitnya pelan sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak perlu." Suara dingin itu membuatnya tak berkutik dan kembali duduk, mengurungkan niatnya untuk kabur.

Hinata dapat mendengar helaan nafas berat Sasuke. Ini membuatnya semakin tak nyaman karena ia tahu Sasuke akan memulai pembicaraan. Bukan masalah apa yang akan dikatakan atau ditanyakan Sasuke, tapi apa yang akan dikatakan Hinata sebagai sebuah jawaban.

"Sebenarnya kau hidup seperti apa selama sepuluh tahun ini?"

"Sa-sasuke..."

"Apa kau bahagia?" Belum sempat Hinata menjawab Sasuke sudah kembali menjatuhi pertanyaan lagi dan itu malah membuat Hinata semakin tak berkutik.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

Hinata masih diam.

Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Hinata yang belum merespon apapun. Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Hinata dan

**Greeeppp...**

Satu pelukan langsung diberikan pada Hinata. Ia menarik lebih dalam tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, lebih dekat dan semakin dekat. Seolah-olah tak mengizinkan satu inchi pun jarak memisahkan mereka lagi. Sasuke tahu Hinata tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka. Terbukti dari rontaan-rontaan kecil yang ia rasakan. Tapi kali ini ia tidak akan mengalah, karena selangkah saja ia lengah maka Hinata akan kembali berlari.

Sengaja ia dekatkan bagian wajahnya keperpotongan leher wanita yang membuatnya hampir gila ini. Yah tentu saja, sepuluh tahun mencari dengan tanpa sedikit pun petunjuk yang ia dapatkan. Bahkan ia hampir frustasi. Sekarang wanita ini ada didepannya mana mungkin ia lepaskan begitu saja.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi. Tentang Suuhi, L, ataupun dirimu yang bekerja di Klub malam," bisiknya selembut mungkin ditelinga Hinata.

"..."

"Cukup kembali padaku, dan jalani hidup yang dulu pernah kita jalani."

Hinata tercengang. Ia benar-benar tak berdaya dengan apa yang Uchiha bungsu ini lakukan dan katakan. Dan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke adalah sebuah permintaan? Lalu apa yang mendasari permintaan itu. Ia sudah bingung menentukan sikap saat bertemu dengan pria masa lalunya ini, apalagi sekarang saat ia terjebak dalam kondisi yang bahkan tak pernah ia bayangkan. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata perlu waktu karena semua yang terjadi dalam dua hari ini begitu mendadak. Sekarang yang Hinata butuhkan adalah bantuan agar terlepas dari kondisi yang membuat hatinya tak menentu.

"Uchiha-san, tolong lepaskan dia." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua. Membuat pandangan keduanya teralih pada asal suara itu. Itu L yang sedang berjalan turun melewati tangga. Mau tak mau, Sasuke pun harus melakukannya. Bukan karena ia patuh, tapi hal yang dilakukannya memang sedikit berlebihan mengingat ini rumah orang lain. Padahal ia tak merasa keberatan sama sekali jika melakukan adegan itu didepan lelaki yang mempunyai bola mata yang sama dengannya. Sedangkan Hinata akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dengan kehadiran L. Setidaknya ia berharap situasinnya akan sedikit membaik.

Kini L sudah ada disamping Hinata yang masih terduduk menatapnya. Dan berada tepat didepan Sasuke. Kedua lelaki itu saling bertatapan. Walau terlihat biasa tapi pancaran yang keluar seolah mengisyaratkan sebuah persaingan.

"Ternyata anda tidak sopan Uchiha-san."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

Keduaya kembali bertatapan, namun kali ini diselingi senyuman dari L. Tangannya sudah berada dipuncak kepala Hinata dan mengelusnya perlahan. Memberikan sebuah isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku kira Uchiha-san sudah mengerti dengan adanya posisi Suuhi diantara aku dan Hinata." Sasuke ingin sekali tak mendengar omongan itu. Dia bilang pada Hinata tidak akan bertanya soal L dan Suuhi karena alasan ini. Karena dia tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang tak terelakan lagi bahwa antara L, Hinata dan Suuhi terdapat sebuah ikatan. Belum cukup kenyataan yang ia rasakan, matanya dibuat membulat lagi kala L secara mendadak mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan Hinata. Mengecupnya pelan dipipi dan sedikit bergeser kesudut bibirnya. Hinata kaget dan Sasuke menggeram. Kesal dengan perilaku lelaki yang terlihat idiot ini. Lihat saja wajahnya yang nampak cuek saat melakukan itu.

"Aku harap dengan itu anda bisa mengerti posisi anda dan Hinata." ucap L yang sudah kembali berdiri. Sementara Hinata benar-benar tak mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ini benar-benar diluar batas. Dan keadaan bahkan tak membaik sedikit pun.

Sasuke menutup mata. Tangannya sudah terkepal sedari tadi. Tuhan apakah ini hukuman yang sebenarnya dari dosa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu? Karma ini begitu menyakitkan... Berbeda dengan saat ia kehilangan Sakura, kali ini rasa sakitnya seperti berlipat ganda. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan, menyerah begitu saja. Setelah sepuluh tahun?

Tanpa membuka matanya Sasuke langsung berbalik. Muak dengan pemandangan yang membuat dadanya serasa ingin meledak. Padahal tadinya ia memikirkan harapan yang indah saat ia sudah bertemu Hinata secara resmi. Ia sudah berpikir positif. Bahkan tentang Suuhi juga ia berharap sesuatu yang baik, walau sedikit. Tapi kenyataannya memang Sasuke terlalu banyak bermimpi. Terlalu tinggi berkhayal sampai merasa bahwa Suuhi itu anaknya dan Hinata masih mencintainya. Nyatanya Hinata sudah hidup bersama lelaki lain dan mempunyai anak. Hinata melupakannya. Ia harus menghapus keyakinan Hinata di masa lalu yang selalu mengatakan kata cinta dan sayang. Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar, namun sebelumnya ia sempat berkata...

"Kau itu kaya tapi kenapa Hinata bekerja di klub malam? Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan kalimat tadi dengan nada penuh percaya diri." Kini mata L yang membulat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Klub malam? Apa maksudnya? Apa itu sebuah kejujuran? Saat ia mau bertanya kembali Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Perhatianya pun kini teralih pada Hinata. Fokus hanya pada Wanita itu. Memberikan tatapan penuh tanya serta menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Maaf karena tadi sudah lancang. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu. Klub malam? Dan siapa Uchiha Sasuke?"

Dan Hinata mulai mengangkat sedikit-demi sedikit kepalanya. Memberanikan diri menatap L dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Walau sulit.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Alur ngebut? Gaje dan bahasa ga nyambung? wkwkwk maapin saya yoh, tapi semoga chapter ini membuat rasa penasaran kalian sedikit terobati (?). ok mari balas review :)**

**Me Yuki Hina: Sama saya juga galau :0**

**yuliana: Saya harap ga lebih dari sepuluh chapter, tapi gatau juga sih :3**

**any yashifun: Ini lanjutannya, INIIIIIII :D**

**S. Rin: Request? hhe terimakasih sudah suka :)**

**hinata hime cute: Semoga penasarannya hilang dengan adanya chapter 4 ini :)**

**sushimakipark: Untuk jelasnya silahkan ke profil saya dan baca fic maybe tomorrow :)**

**ailla-ansory: LHina emang manis sih, hha. Umm updatenya ga bisa ditentukan waktunya, maaf yah :)**

**Luluk Minam Cullen: Maaf yah ga bisa update cepet :)**

**enrique: Maaf yah jika kamu kecewa :)**

**hinataholic: Ini update'annya, maaf yah lama :)**

**Rini Andriani Uchiga: Ini lanjutannya. Masih penasaran? :D**

**hinatauchiha69: Aku harap ini lebih panjang, walau update nya lama :D**

**keiKo-buu89: Mari berdoa semoga tidak angst, khukhukhu *ketawa ala hiruma xD**

**Rei Atsuko: Hehe jangan panggil senpai, aku masih belum berpengalaman :)**

**azzahra: Iya gpp kok mau panggil umie, umey, uchan, unyuk, upil, eh ga deh, hha. Yup ga akan mudah kok Sasu dapetin Hinata lagi. Masih ada rintangan :)**

**uchiha hana hime: Semoga Chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang kemarin yah :)**

**Yume Guran: Gue tahu sebenarnya loe yang cinta sama gue kan, ngaku aja deh :* . tapi thanks yah udah sempet mampir :)**

**Saya beneran berterimakasih atas waktu kalian untuk mereview :') . Saya juga berterimakasih atas waktu kalian membaca cerita ini :) . Saya mencintai kalian semuanya :) . Maaf jika ada salah-salah kata, terakhir RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tak biasanya lelaki itu memikirkan hal dengan serius di luar kasus-kasusnya. Apalagi sampai memikirkan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari satu bulan. Uchiha Sasuke, yah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Dari awal ia memang sudah tak suka dengan kehadirannya. Apalagi saat dia berusaha mendekati Hinata. Pikirannya semakin bertambah kala dua hari yang lalu, saat Sasuke datang kerumahnya. Menemui wanitanya, ok sekarang dia bahkan sudah berani mengklaimnya. Itu harus ia lakukan mengingat keberadaan Uchiha itu, dan kenyataan tentangnya dalam hidup Hinata. Dia adalah ayah dari Suuhi, yang tak lain adalah lelaki yang sudah mencampakkan Hinata. Tangannya terkepal erat kala ia mengingat semua pengakuan Hinata waktu itu, tentang Sasuke dan klub malam. Bagaimana bisa ia bekerja seperti itu. L tidak merasa hidup dalam kemiskinan, bahkan ia sangat cukup untuk hal materi. Jika wanita itu memang membutuhkan uang, tinggal bilang dan dalam sekejap ia pasti akan langsung memberikannya. Tapi saat itu ia berusaha untuk mengerti posisi dari Hinata. Ia berusaha untuk meredam kemarahannya, dan menunjukan kebaikannya lagi didepan Hinata. Memaafkan wanita itu dengan satu syarat. Dia harus keluar dari pekerjaannya, dan Hinata langsung menyetujuinya, walau kata maaf masih terlontar dari bibir manisnya. Untuk urusan Sasuke, mungkin L bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke sudah tak datang lagi kemari. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah sadar posisinya yang hanya masalalu Hinata dan mungkin ia juga sudah mengerti jika Hinata yang sekarang hanya ditakdirkan untuknya. L tersenyum tipis, kali ini ia benar-benar egois.

Dia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang dicintai Hinata sudah kembali.

Dia tidak peduli jika Suuhi itu memang anak Sasuke.

Dia juga tidak peduli dengan kebohongan yang dia ucapkan didepan Sasuke, bahwa ia, Hinata dan suuhi memiliki sebuah ikatan. Lagi pula Hinata juga tak mengutarakan keberatan akan hal itu. Jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir walau ia tahu ini tidak akan berlangsung lama karena dari yang ia lihat, Sasuke bukan orang yang gampang terpengaruh dengan ucappan orang lain. Mungkin kemarin dia hanya terkejut. Ia yakin dalam waktu dekat lelaki itu akan berusaha mendekati Hinata lagi dan meminta penjelasan yang sesungguhnya. Langsung dari mulut sang wanita pujaan. Sampai saat itu datang, ia akan berusaha untuk mengejar Hinata, lebih dekat lagi dan akhirnya bisa mendapatkannya. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan semua kebodohannya, dimasa lalu ataupun masa sekarang.

Perhatiannya teralihkan kala sebuah getaran kecil keluar dari ponselnya. Menandakan ada sebuah pesan baru masuk ke nomornya. L pun membukanya. Ia melihat terlebih dahulu nomor yang mengiriminya pesan. Alisnya sedikit terangkat. Ia sama sekali tak mengenal nomor ini. Bagaimana bisa pemilik nomor ini tahu nomor ponselnya. Tapi saat ia pikirkan kembali, seperrtinya ia pernah mengalami hal serupa. Otaknya langsung menemukan siapa gerangan orang yang paling mungkin terkait akan hal ini. Dengan cepat ia membuka tombol untuk menunjukan pesan singkat yang diberikan olehnya. Dan matanya langsung membulat. Tak membiarkan dirinya kaget terlalu lama, L pun langsung bergegas ke tempat yang dituliskan dalam pesan singkat itu. Dan seperti yang dia duga, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang mengirim pesan singkatnya, dengan ia membawa nama Hinata didalamnya.

_"Datanglah ke Beauty Tokyo Resort, dan masuk ke dalam kamar no. 11. Jangan bertanya apapun, ini berhubungan dengan Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke."_

**.**

**.**

**The Dark Lavender Sweet Story: Run To Hinata**

**by**

**Umie Solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata**

**Warning:AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

**Happy reading n.n**

.

.

Hinata menatap tak percaya pada lelaki yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya. Lelaki berambut blonde yang sudah melakukan semua ini padanya. Mengikat kedua kaki dan tangannya diatas ranjang, serta menyumpal mulutnya dengan lakban berwarna hitam. Ia tidak menyangka niat baiknya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada salah satu pelanggan yang ia anggap baik akan berakhir buruk. Awalnya ia mendapatkan pesan singkat dari lelaki ini yang menanyakan kenapa ia tidak bekerja lagi. Saat Hinata menjelaskan semuanya, lelaki bekulit tan ini meminta bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya, salam perpisahan katanya. Namun saat mereka bertemu di Taman Kota satu jam yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja ada yang membekap Hinata dari belakang dengan sapu tangan yang sepertinya sudah diberi obat bius. Membuatnya tak sadarkan diri dan berakhir diatas tempat tidur seperti ini. Tubuhnya terus bergerak, tangan dan kakinya berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu, namun sia-sia. Bukannya lepas malah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek kearah Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Baiklah ..."

**Sreeek ...**

Tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu melepaskan lakban di mulut wanita berambut panjang itu, membuatnya meringis perih. Namun ia tak mempedulikannya. Ia harus segera mendapatkan penjelasan atas semua perilaku tidak menyenangkan ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto-san melakukan ini padaku?" tanyanya langsung. Lelaki yang ternyata Naruto itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum mengejek, seolah pertanyaan dari Hinata hanya lelucuan tidak penting.

"Hmm kenapa yah?" jawabnya main-main. Hinata menatap tak suka pada sifat yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan lelaki disampingnya itu. Sebelumnya dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir Naruto jahat karena ia memang seorang yang tidak terlihat demikian. Tapi sekarang, Naruto yang dulu ia kenal seolah tertutupi oleh Naruto yang berbeda dan itu tidak terlihat baik. Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti.

Tangan tan itu mengelus perlahan pipi Hinata, lalu ia dekatkan wajahnya ke telinga wanita itu, kemudian Naruto berbisik,

"Aku akan jawab, tapi sebentar lagi yah. Masih ada yang kurang."

.

.

Kaki itu terus berlari sejak ia turun dari mobilnya. Perasaannya begitu khawatir karena belum menemukan sosok Hinata. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi saat ia menerima panggilan dari seorang pria sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu ia sudah tahu jika keadaan wanita itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Sebuah panggilan agar ia datang ke sebuah _resort_. Awalnya ia berusaha acuh, dan menganggap itu hanya lelucuan. Tapi tak lama setelah panggilan itu berakhir sebuah pesan singkat berisi poto Hinata yang sedang terikat diatas tempat tidur tertera disana. Dan tanpa berpikir dua kali Sasuke langsung mengambil kunci mobil dari supir, menancap gas secepat yang mobil itu bisa. Tak peduli umpatan-umpatan orang yang hampir ia tabrak, ia terus saja melaju ke tempat yang dimaksud. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Hinata. Ia masih berlari mencari kamar nomor 11. Kakinya mengehentak-hentak tak sabar menunggu lift yang terbuka. beberapa kali ia memencet tombol namun tak ada reaksi dari pintu lift itu. Ia mengumpat keras, kemudian berlari lagi menuju tangga darurat. Menaikinya satu persatu. Nafasnya terengah, keringatnya mengucur. Namun ia terus mencari kamar nomor 11 itu. Ia melirik pintu yang ada disampingnya, nomor 09. Berarti ia tinggal belok lalu akan menemukan no 11. Tapi langkah lelaki _raven _itu terhenti kala sorot matanya melihat dua orang lelaki dengan baju serba hitam bnerdiri diluar sebuah pintu kamar. Dan melihat dari semua ini, Sasuke tahu itu kamar yang ia tuju. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, masuk kedalam aplikasi pesan singkat lalu mengirim sebuah pesan pada nomor yang tertera disana. Untung saja saat ia mendapatkan alamat rumah detektive itu, ia juga mendapatkan nomor teleponnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi ia punya firasat buruk. Setelah selesai mengirim pesannya, Sasuke menghampiri tong sampah yang ada didekatnya, lalu membuang ponselnya begitu saja. Langkah berikutnya ia arahkan menuju kamar nomor 11 itu. Seperti dugaannya, dua penjaga yang berdiri diluar kamar itu memang bukanlah _bodyguard _biasa. Karena setelah sampai didepan pintu itu tubuh Sasuke diperiksa seluruhnya. Sasuke berdecak, sekarang Uchiha Sasuke yang agung terlihat seperti seorang pencuri yang memalukan. _Onyx _kelamnya melihat kedua orang itu. Salah satu dari mereka membawa seutas tali.

"Kau baru bisa masuk setelah tangan dan kakimu diikat." Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan menuruti saja apa yang diinginkan mereka. Namun sesuai dugaannya, keadaan tak akan berjalan mudah. Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuhnya diseret untuk mendekati pintu setelah ritual pengikatan itu. lalu dalam hitungan beberapa detik pintu pun dibuka oleh salah satu dari mereka. Hanya satu yang ia harapkan, semoga Hinata baik-baik saja.

.

.

**Ckleeek ...**

Hinata dapat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Pandangannya pun teralihkan untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang membukanya. Untuk beberapa saat ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang datang itu. Namun bayang-bayangnya semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya kenyataan akan sosok itu membuat matanya membulat lebar. Tidak salah lagi, itu Sasuke. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini dengan keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat serta dua pengawal yang di masing-masing samping tubuhnya. Lavendernya pun teralih pada sosok Naruto yang kini sedang menyeringai kearah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri marah melihat keadaan Hinata. Tangannya terkepal erat serta rahangnya mengeras seketika. Onyxnya menatap tajam pada orang yang ia anggap sebagai pelaku dari semua ini. Lelaki yang duduk disamping Hinata yang sedang terbaring dengan tangan dan kaki terikat. Sasuke menatap semakin lekat padanya. Bukankah lelaki didepannya ini adalah lelaki yang sama yang ia temui di bar malam itu. Yang dapat ia tangkap waktu itu adalah, lelaki didepannya tidak terlihat seperti lelaki brengsek pada Hinata. Tapi kenapa sekarang lelaki pirang itu melakukan semua ini. sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Dudukan dia, setelah itu kalian berdua keluar!" Perintah itu hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari kedua pengawal tadi. Mereka pun langsung keluar setelah mendudukan Sasuke disebuah kursi dengan ikatan di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang tamu spesialku," sapanya sambil berdiri menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, dan siapa kau ini?" tanggap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang _intens_. Naruto tersenyum mengejek. Lalu ia berhenti tepat didepan Sasuke dan mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Aku ingin kehancuran kalian berdua, dan siapa aku katamu?" Ia memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya. Wajahnya sengaja ia dekatkan pada Sasuke. Senyuman menjengkelkan itu semakin tertera dibibirnya.

"Biar ku perkenalkan diriku padamu, tuan Uchiha ..." bisiknya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Apa kau ingat sesuatu akan hal itu?" Ekspresi Sasuke yang kesal tadi langsung menghilang kala mendengar pernyataan yang menghampiri telinganya barusan. Matanya membulat tak percaya, dan ekspresi kekagetan begitu mendominasi di wajah tampannya. Orang ini, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan orang ini.

"Jangan memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu Uchiha-san, karena kita akan bersenang-senang." Naruto berdiri, lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan." Sasuke memanggilnya dengan lantang. Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alis untuk menanggapinya.

"Hnn? Aku juga ingin memperlihatkan sebuah pertunjukan padamu," jawabnya dengan sebuah seringai. Tubuhnya beranjak naik keatas ranjang, lalu dalam sekejap ia sudah berada diatas tubuh Hinata. Dengan kedua tangan disamping tubuhnya.

"Anggap saja ini sedikit pembalasan atas rasa sakit yang 'dia' alami." Tangannya terulur menyentuh kulit tubuh Hinata. Dimulai dari ujung tangan hingga kulit leher, ia sentuh dengan lembut. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa meronta mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ia tak bisa berteriak karena plester yang masih menempel dimulutnya. Sasuke semakin menggeram melihat pemandangan ini.

"Jangan libatkan dia, brengsek!" Ia mengumpat sembari berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh banyak pada keadaannya.

"Dia tentu saja terlibat karena dialah yang menjadi wanita pelacurmu saat Sakura sakit. Cih, bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan kebusukanmu dengan wajah polos itu, Hyuuga." Hinata berhenti memberontak, matanya terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan yang dilontarkan olehnya. Sakura? Mengingat nama itu membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Yah, semua dosa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu pada Sakura dengan menjadi selingkuhan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi waktu itu Sakura sedang sakit parah. Tak terasa air matanya pun jatuh dari sudut matanya. Penderitaannya sepuluh tahun ini masih tidak sebanding dengan perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan pada wanita berambut pink itu. Apalagi saat ia mengetahui wanita itu meninggal, rasa bersalahnya semakin memuncak. Tapi ia tak bisa merubah apapun. Ia hanya bisa menangisi semuanya bersama dosa-dosa itu.

"Kau menangis? Untuk siapa? Sakura? Cih dasar jalang. Jika kau ingin menangis seharusnya kau lakukan itu sebelum kau berniat menjadi wanita simpanan lelaki brengsek ini. Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan, haaah?!" Nada bicara Naruto mulai meninggi. Tidak ada lagi basa-basi.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan lelaki yang sudah mempunyai istri! Dan terlebih lagi wanita itu sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Apa kau benar-benar manusia, Hyuuga Hinata!" bentaknya lagi. Hinata semakin terdiam dengan genangan air mata tertahan.

"Dan kau Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Kau sudah berselingkuh darinya, dari wanita yang ku puja, dari wanita yang kusayangi. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaganya, dan akhirnya dia ... dia menghilang." Suaranya bergetar mengingat akan kematian Sakura. Ia takkan pernah lupa saat itu dimana ia berdiri dari kejauhan menatap sendu pusaran tanah berhias bunga yang diberikan oleh keluarga dan rekan-rekannya. Ia takkan lupa hari dimana matanya terus mengeluarkan cairan bening yang tak hentinya menetes dari matanya. Naruto kembali meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa hanya karena harta keluarga Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin sejak masa SMA itu dan malah menjodohkan Sakura dengan salah satu anak dari keluarga Uchiha? Ia sudah meminta berkali-kali kesempatan pada orang tua Sakura. Ia berjanji akan berusaha menjadi orang yang lebih kaya lagi. Ia akan bekerja siang dan malam sejak muda. Ia meminta, berjanji, memohon, bahkan sampai meneteskan darah dan air mata untuk mendapatkan restu itu, tapi tak pernah berhasil. Dari sana dia menyerah, bukan Naruto tapi Sakura. Perempuan itu tidak ingin melihat lagi perjuangan Naruto yang sia-sia. Tidak mau lagi menyakiti Naruto lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup, Sakura pun mengakhiri hubungan mereka dalam satu malam panjang. Setelah itu berita yang terdengar adalah berita pertunangan antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, _'Aku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku berjanji akan bahagia.' 'Kau harus sadar bahwa kau masih memiliki tampang, carilah perempuan lain, dan bahagialah.'_ itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan gadis berambut merah muda dimalam itu.

Naruto memejamkan mata setelah mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Lalu sedetik kemudian ekspresi sendu penuh emosi itu kembali hilang.

"Mari kita mulai pertunjukannya, Hinata." Naruto menyeringai dan kembali memulai aksinya tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang terus berteriak untuk menghentikannya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu berusaha menciumi leher Hinata. Wanita itu sendiri berusaha meronta tapi tidak bisa. Kata-kata yang Naruto ucapkan barusan sangat mempengaruhinya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat entah karena perlakuan yang didapatkannya atau semua kenangan buruknya.

"Hinata!" Sasuke terus memanggil nama wanita itu tapi keadaan tetap tak berubah. Bahkan kini Naruto sudah mulai membuka baju atasan Hinata, Hingga yang tersisa hanya baju dalam saja.

"Apa dulu Sasuke pernah melakukan ini," ucapnya sambil meremas kuat kedua benda kenyal itu membuat Hinata terhenyak kaget.

"Arrghhh!" teriaknya kesakitan tapi tak dipedulikan sedikitpun oleh lelaki diatasnya.

"Hey kau mulai mendesah, baiklah akan kuberikan yang lebih nikmat," ucapnya lagi. Kini cengkraman tangannya didada Hinata semakin kuat membuat Hinata semakin kesakitan.

"Arrrggghhhh aaahhh..."

"Yah teruslah mendesah, berikan hiburan pada penonton spesial kita, sayang." Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin lebar.

" Hentikan brengsek! Dia kesakitan."

Sasuke berteriak sambil berusaha menggerakan badannya. Tapi bukannya terlepas dari jeratan itu, ia malah terjatuh bersama kursi yang didudukinya.

"Sa-sasuke, hhh..." Hinata memanggil nama Sasuke kala mendengar suara jatuhnya. Ia berusaha mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke, tapi sebuah tangan tan menahannya. Tangan itu malah membuat wajahnya untuk menatap lurus pada sosok yang sedang berada diatas tubuhnya.

"Harusnya kau memanggil namaku. Kau harus dihukum." Dan setelah itu, Naruto membungkam mulut Hinata dengan kasar. Sangat kasar sampai membuat Hinata sesak mengeluarkan air mata. Sasuke sangat marah, dia benar-benar tak bisa menerima semua ini. Ia tak sanggup, sudah cukup!

"BUKANKAH KAU JUGA BERSELINGKUH DENGAN SAKURA!"

Naruto membeku. Dia langsung menghentikan semua kegiatan yang dilakukannya terhadap Hinata. Perlahan kepalanya menoleh kearah Sasuke.

**BRAAAK.**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka paksa dari luar. Semua mata kini tertuju kearahnya.

"Hinata!"

"L."

Sedangkan Naruto menatap penuh kesal pada Sasuke.

"Kau! Brengsek!"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Vampire Uchiha: Kita lihat aja nanti yoh.**

**Ay shi Sora-chan: Iya crossover emang sulit dicari.**

**Me Yuki Hina: Ahaha image baru, L si agresif lol.**

**sushimakipark: di chapter ini terjawab beberapa pertanyaannya.**

**hinatauchiha69: Kenyataannya emang Naruto.**

**Cahya Uchiha: Bapak dua? wakakak.**

**uchiha yardi: awawaw cemburu itu cinta.**

**Uppie Lupz: Sumpeeh juga makasih udah mau baca sequelnya.**

**Luluk Minam Cullen: Yah semoga saja.**

**Guest: Masa sih se mengharukan itu? **

**Go Minami Asuka Bi: OOC banget yah si L disini.**

**Q: Ga bisa cepet, maaf.**

**Lawchan-ai: Ok ini lanjut.**

**SasuHina 4everxx: I love SasuHina too.**

**napas: udah llanjuuut.**

**AprilliaSiska: Makasih udah nunggu.**

**Guest2: Gomen.**

**you: ini udah.**

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya, maaf ga bisa kilat-kilat updatenya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi :)**

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dia selalu tersenyum. Yah wanita itu selalu tersenyum. Aku selalu merasa teduh saat dia melakukannya. Helaian merah muda pendeknya berkibar indah tertiup angin bersama kilauan yang ia pancarkan. Bagiku kecantikannya tak tergantikan, aku tak pernah bosan melihatnya malah terus menjadi candu saat dia menghilang dari penghlihatanku. Dia Haruno Sakura, atau sudah berganti jadi Uchiha Sakura._

_Mantan kekasih yang menikah dengan salah satu keluarga Uchiha yang kaya itu. Ck! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa uang begitu penting bagi keluarganya. Disana kami berpisah. Setidaknya itulah yang semua orang tahu._

_Faktanya kami masih sering bertemu dan berkomunikasi. Hubungan yang salah. Kami berdua tahu itu tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskannya. Aku bisa mati._

_Kami bertemu saat suaminya sedang bekerja. Tidak terlalu sering dan lama juga karena dia bilang bahwa suaminya akan curiga. Walau tidak peduli aku tetap menuruti apa yang diinginkannya. Pernah sekali aku mengajaknya kabur dan pergi bersamaku. Aku meyakinkannya bahwa aku walau tidak kaya tapi masih mampu bekerja dan menghidupinya. Tapi reaksinya sangat mengejutkan, dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya bukan karena dia tidak mencintaiku lagi tapi dia bilang tidak ingin membuatku terjebak dalam masalah._

_'Bisa melihatmu sehat dan baik-baik saja itu sudah cukup. Tolong jangan mengatakannya lagi!'_

_Setelah itu aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu lagi padanya. Walau hati kecilku menjerit ingin memiliki dia seutuhnya. Aku mengubur sifat egoisku._

_Suatu hari dia datang padaku dan langsung memeluk tubuhku. Pelukannya begitu lama. Untuk sesaat aku tidak bertanya keadaannya dia pun tidak berbicara. Kami berpelukan cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat waktu di sekitarku seakan berhenti. Jantungku, tubuhku, suaraku. Semuanya seperti dipaksa berhenti._

_'Aku terkena kanker otak. Ini bukan masalah, aku akan baik-baik saja.'_

_Kau menjalani pengobatan dan semuanya berjalan baik, kau terlihat cukup sehat. Bahkan kau sudah bisa berjalan-jalan di festival akhir tahun. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti dan tentu saja bersyukur. Untuk kali ini aku benar-benar bersyukur kau menikah dengan orang kaya. Biaya pengobatan penyakitmu sangat mahal dan harus ku akui mungkin aku tidak mampu mengumpulkan uang dalam waktu dan keadaan seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau mengalah. Aku masih ingin memilikinya dan suatu hari akan merebut pujaanku dari tangan Uchiha itu._

_Takdir berkata lain. Penyakitmu kembali kambuh dan kau harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Kau tersenyum saat ku datang menjengukmu diam-diam. Aku tahu kau kuat tapi berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu. Sekarang bukan keadaan yang baik._

_Tanganmu terulur menyentuh tanganku erat. Setelah itu kau mulai berbicara tentang senangnya dirimu saat aku datang menjenguk. Kau bilang aku seperti masuk ke lubang buaya. Harus kau tahu aku bahkan akan melakukan lebih dari itu untukmu._

_Percakapan kami berubah sedikit serius kala dia berbicara soal karma dan tentang perselingkuhan suaminya dengan wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu percaya tapi setelah ku ikuti kegiatan Uchiha Sasuke aku melihatnya sering bertandang ke apartemen seorang wanita yang diyakini sebagai Hyuuga Hinata. Disana aku sangat marah tapi kau berkata,_

_'Jangan marah, aku menuai apa yang ku tanam. Lagi pula ku rasa Hinata itu baik, aku menyukainya.'_

_'Walau mendapat karma tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal mencintaimu, Naruto-kun.'_

_Kau mengagumkan._

_Dan selang beberapa waktu hal paling mengerikan pun terjadi. Tuhan mengambilmu dariku. Aku menghampiri makammu saat semua orang sudah pergi. Aku bersujud dan minta maaf karena tak mampu menjagamu. Air mata itu keluar begitu saja saat melihat namamu tertulis disana. Uchiha Sakura. Disaat yang sama dilubuk hatiku muncul percikan api saat melihat nama itu. Uchiha Sasuke dia telah menghancurkan Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata ikut andil didalamnya. Aku berjanji akan memberikan hal yang serupa untuk mereka berdua._

_Sakura tunggulah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sendirian._

.

.

Naruto hanya milik Masashi dan Death Note milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, well saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL

DLDR! enjoy reading ^^

.

.

**Braaaak!**

Pintu terbuka. Disana berdiri L dengan beberapa pasukan polisi dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu kaget dengan keadaan yang dilihatnya, apalagi melihat Hinata. Dengan cepat kakinya melangkah.

**Buggghhh!**

Kaki panjang itu menendang perut Naruto. Cukup keras sampai si pirang pun tersingkir dari atas Hinata. Sementara polisi langsung memborgol Naruto dan yang lainnya membebaskan Sasuke dari ikatannya. Dia juga langsung menghampiri wanita yang kini sudah berada dipangkuan L. Uchiha bungsu itu melepaskan jasnya lalu digunakan untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuh Hinata yang terbuka.

"Maafkan aku..." Sasuke memegang tangan sang wanita begitu erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca suaranya yang biasa terdengar dingin pun kini bergetar penuh ke khawatiran.

**Slap**

L menyingkirkan paksa tangan itu lalu sorot matanya menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Terlihat jelas dia sangat marah. Hinata sendiri terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang L. Walau diam-diam tapi mereka berdua tahu kini Hinata sedang menangis tertahan karena ketakutan. Sang detektive berusaha menenangkan dengan belaian tangan di surai panjangnya.

"Aku disini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lalu L pun mengangkat Hinata dan menggendongnya, ia berniat membawa Hinata keluar dari tempat ini.

"Terimakasih."

Satu kata itu menghentikan langkah L untuk sesaat Hinata juga mendengarnya. Satu ucapan terimakasih yang begitu tulus terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi L tak berniat membalas atau berbalik arah karena ucapan itu. Dengan segera ia kembali berjalan dengan tangannya yang semakin erat menopang tubuh wanita itu seakan jika dia lemah sedikit dia akan kehilangan Hinata.

Dibelakangnya para polisi membawa Naruto dengan borgol yang mengunci pergerakan tangannya. Mereka segera keluar tapi Sasuke segera menghentikannya.

"Bisakah kami berbicara sebentar?"

.

.

Kedua anak SMP itu mengitari hutan dengan beberapa kayu bakar yang ada di tangan mereka. Keduanya memang ditugaskan untuk mencari kayu bakar untuk kebutuhan perkemahan. Salah satu dari mereka terus saja mengoceh sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya diam, entah mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Hey Suuhi lihatlah, topi ini bagus kan?" pamer ireka pada Suuhi. Dia melepaskan topi berwarna merah itu lalu memperlihatkannya.

"Sebelum berangkat paman Sasuke membelikannya, aaaa senang sekali," ucapnya bangga dengan topi itu. Anak lelaki berambut indigo itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya pamanmu sedikit baik."

"Tentu saja! Walau selalu memasang wajah menyeramkan tapi dia itu baik."

"Hmm." Suuhi hanya bergumam, ia kembali memungut kayu-kayu kering yang ada disekitarnya. Sedangkan Ireka masih senang melihat topi barunya itu. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan. Akibatnya kakinya tersandung batu dan membuatnya terjatuh. Topi yang dipegangnya hampir jatuh kebawah namun masih tersangkut oleh ranting-ranting.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Suuhi sambil membantu Ireka berdiri. Gadis itu mengangguk tapi dia melihat sedih pada topinya.

"Aku akan mengambilnya, tunggu saja disini."

"Tidak perlu," Ireka menahan tangan Suuhi "Itu berbahaya," tukasnya lagi. Anak lelaki itu melepaskan tangan Ireka.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Tunggulah disini."

.

.

Sasuke menatap lelaki dengan lengan terborgol didepannya. Dia terus saja menatap tanpa mulai berbicara. Padahal jika terus seperti ini waktu yang ia minta pada para polisi itu akan habis dan ia masih tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia harus berhenti bungkam, setidaknya dia harus menyampaikan pesan terakhir pada lelaki yang dicintai istrinya yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Dia, Sakura sangat mencintaimu."

Tak ada jawaban, hanya tatapan datar saja yang Sasuke dapatkan.

"Sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhir dia menceritakan semuanya. Tentangmu, hubungan kalian. Aku sangat terkejut dan yang lebih membuatku terkejut lagi dia juga tahu tentang perselingkuhanku."

"..."

"Saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam karena bersalah. Tapi dia masih saja berusaha untuk tersenyum."

Walau belum berbicara tapi Naruto mulai bereaksi tertarik dengan cerita lelaki itu.

"Aku minta maaf tapi dia tidak menerimanya. Dia bilang, _semua ini karma yang pantas ku dapatkan aku menerimanya dan baik-baik saja_."

Lelaki pirang itu masih terdiam namun kini kepalanya tertunduk dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"Dia berbalik meminta maaf dan memohon padaku untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya padamu."

Sasuke mengingat percakapannya dengan Sakura.

_'Naruto-kun itu orang yang baik dan ceria, tapi aku sedikit khawatir dengan keadaannya setelah aku tiada, bisakah kau menyampaikan pesanku, anggap saja aku meminta tolong.'_

Lalu wanita itu memberikan sepucuk surat yang kini berada ditangan Sasuke.

"Kau menghilang setelah Sakura meninggal jadi aku selalu membawanya kemana-mana karena aku tidak pernah tahu kapan bisa bertemu denganmu."

Lelaki _emo _itu menyerahkan sepucuk surat ke tangan Naruto.

"Dengan ini janjiku sudah terpenuhi."

Naruto terdiam. Kini pesan yang ingin Sakura sampaikan padanya ada didepan mata. Tangannya bergetar membuka surat itu lalu dia mulai membacanya.

_'Naruto-kun apa kabar? Aku harap kau selalu baik. Baiklah langsung saja. Sepertinya aku akan meninggalkanmu ke tempat yang jauh. Jangan merasa bersalah atau marah. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak menderita. Walau mendapat penyakit dan harus mati aku sungguh tidak apa-apa itu karena Naruto-kun ada disisiku. Terimakasih atas cintamu yang tak terbatas itu aku akan selalu mengingatnya karena itu adalah hal yang membuatku bahagia. Maaf juga karena aku selalu egois dan tak bisa hidup bersama. Tapi aku selalu mencintai Naruto-kun.'_

Lelaki pirang itu tertegun memeluk surat kecil itu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah dan perlahan air matanya turun melewati pipinya. _Shappire _biru itu terus mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia mulai mengerang tertahan dalam tangisnya. Dengan menyebut nama Sakura entah kenapa memori masalalu bersama wanita itu terulang-ulang dibenaknya. Ia bahkan tak peduli saat polisi masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membawanya pergi. Naruto masih menangis dengan surat kecil dari sang kekasih.

Pria Uchiha itu menatap ke pergian Naruto dengan pandangan nanar. Walau sedikit dia masih bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan lelaki itu. Rasa sakit karena ditinggal wanita yang dicintai itu memang menusuk. Air mata saja tak cukup untuk menggambarkan kesedihan.

Telinga Sasuke mendengar sesuatu yang berdering. Dia mencari asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah tas, dia mengambilnya lalu melihat benda yang berbunyi itu. Ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Hallo, dengan Nyonya Hinata?"

Ah ini ponsel dan tas Hinata ternyata, gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hinatanya tidak ada."

"Ah maaf ini dengan siapa? Apa anda mengenal Nyonya Hinata? Jika ya bisa tolong beritahu dia bahwa anaknya Suuhi jatuh dari bukit dan sekarang ada di Rumah sakit."

"Apa?!"

.

.

Kaki-kaki itu berlari cepat di lorong rumah sakit. Ekspresi resah begitu kentara dari keduanya terutama dari si wanita. Mereka mencari-cari ruangan tempat Suuhi ditangani sekarang. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat itu. Disana sedang berdiri Sasuke ditemani anak perempuan seusia Suuhi yang sedang memegang topi merah. Dengan segera mereka menghampirinya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke ingin menanyakan tentang keadaan Suuhi tapi entah kenapa mulutnya tak kunjung terbuka. Ia sangat takut sekali. Sasuke yang melihat wanita yang dikasihinya dalam kondisi seperti itu merasa ikut terluka. Walau yang terluka bukan anak kandungnya tapi jika melihat kondisinya memang menyedihkan. Lelaki itu pun berinisiatif untuk menenangkan Hinata dengan memegang tangannya tapi tangan yang lain sudah mendahuluinya. Dia L.

"Suuhi akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." L mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat bagi Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Walau tidak 100 persen berhasil tapi Hinata sedikit tenang. L pun mendudukan wanita itu di sebelah Ireka.

"Bibi hiks, maafkan aku hiks, ini semua salahku, hiks." Gadis kecil itu menangis sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Ireka-chan." Dia sudah mendengar kejadian yang terjadi dari guru pembimbing dan petugas-petugas yang ada disana. Hinata mencoba maklum dan menganggap semua ini kecelakaan. Tangannya terulur mengelus puncak kepala pirang yang masih sesenggukan itu.

"Kita berdoa saja."

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya L langsung menyambung ucapan Hinata. Lelaki yang ditanya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu.

"Dokter belum keluar."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan sang Uchiha. Setelahnya tak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Semuanya terdiam menunggu. Berharap keadaan membaik. Berharap anak kecil didalam sana tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyulitkan.

**Ckleek**

Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang wanita pirang berkuncir dua dengan seragam dokternya.

"Bawakan aku orang tuanya!"

Mendengar itu Hinata langsung berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter.

"Saya ibunya."

Sang dokter mendelik melihat Hinata sekilas.

"Dia kekurangan darah dan golongan darah yang dimilikinya cukup langka. Untuk saat ini tak ada persediaan di bank darah Rumah sakit ini. Jika golongan darahmu AB langsung ke ruangan khusus dan ikuti suster Shizune agar kami bisa segera bertindak, jika bukan suruh ayahnya yang melakukan itu."

Wanita berambut panjang itu terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar penuturan dokter dengan _tag name _Tsunade itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Giginya menggigit bibir bawah miliknya. Melihat itu Sasuke sedikit bingung, bukankah harusnya Hinata bertindak cepat. Ini menyangkut keselamatan anaknya bukan? Kenapa diam saja?

Tak mau membiarkan rasa penasaran menghantuinya kaki itu pun melangkah kearah Hinata dan berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan diam saja, kau ibunya Hinata."

Hinata tak menjawab dia malah semakin menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke dapat mendengar wanita itu sedikit terisak menahan sesak di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa golongan darahmu tidak sama?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seperti sebuah duri yang menancap perlahan menuju hatinya. Dia tidak bisa menahan sesak ini lebih lama. Sementara L masih diam tak berniat ikut andil dalam hal ini. Bukan tak mau tapi tak bisa.

Sasuke beralih pada L.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" kalimat penuh perintah terlontar, tapi L masih diam saja. Dia malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain menghindari tatapan _onyx _itu. Geram. Sasuke geram dengan keadaan ini. Tangannya menarik kaus putih bagian atas detektive itu. Memaksa agar mereka bertatapan.

"Jangan diam saja, anak itu bisa mati!" ucapnya sedikit emosi.

L menatap seolah tak peduli.

"Kau saja yang melakukannya."

"Kau!"

Sasuke naik pitam. Tangannya bersiap memberi pukulan diwajah itu tapi satu tangan lain menarik ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya. Itu Hinata. Dengan air mata yang sudah berurai di pipinya. Dengan napas tertahan dan suara senggukan. Dan dengan tatapan memohon dia berkata sebuah kalimat yang membuat Sasuke menurunkan tinju itu. Melepaskan genggaman tangan di kaus putih L. Ia menatap dalam pada mata _lavender _indah dan memastikan semua yang diucapkannya adalah kenyataan.

"Tolong, tolong selamatkan anak kita, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

TBC

.

.

**A/n**

**Udah hampir 10 bulan yah *lirik tgl terakhir update* Ok maafkan saya reader tercinta :')))) Dan sebelum kalian mau menumpahkan kekesalan karena updatenya lama biarkan saya cuap-cuap dulu. Ehem...**

**Gimana penjelasan soal NaruSaku nya? Jujur saja saya ga mau nyalahin salah satu karakter di fic ini. Konflik yang saya usung memang berat kaitannya dengan menyalahkan salah satu karakter sebagai biang kerok tapi disini saya ingin membuat Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, sama-sama bersalah. Jadi tidak ada yang benar-benar suci disini tapi semuanya masih punya sisi baik yang tidak bisa dilupakan. Semoga kalian mengerti. Oh iya btw saya baru sadar udah bikin keturunan Uchiha berambut pirang *lirik si Ireka* Saya kan baca-baca lagi chapter selanjutnya ternyata emang udah ditulis kalau dia punya rambut pirang, karena udah terlanjur jadi ga saya ubah lagi. Gpp deh yah kali-kali Uchiha ada warnanya jangan suram terus. Ok mari balas review :)**

**lovely sasuhina**: Aku rasa Hina udah lumayan deket sama L deh :)

**you**: Aku juga pengen cepet namati, tapi apalah dayaku yang pemalas ini *digaplok*

**Nn**: Doa'in aja yah semoga cepet tamat aku juga pengen namatin cepet2 :)

**SHU**: Terimakasih sudah mau nunggu :)

**Guest**: Bagiku semuanya salah, bukan cuma Sakura aja :)

**Kyu**: Ini sudah up, maaf lama :)

**Namikaze kirei**: Haha maaf ga bisa cepet2 :)

**Guardien**: Terimakasih yah :)

**Viva La Vida**: Kayaknya itu bakal sulit deh :)

**Yang review login cek pm ;). Oh iya ada satu info entah penting atau ga. Saya nge republish fanfic Maybe tomorrow. Banyak hal yang harus diperbaiki soalnya dari masalah typo sama beberapa alur yang harus diperbaiki. Niatnya mau dari dulu republishnya cuma baru kesampaian sekarang. Jadi bagi yang bingung dengan konflik di cerita ini silahkan baca ulang Maybe Tomorrow karena disana adalah awal konfliknya.**

**Ok sekali lagi maaf yah karena updatenya lama, maaf juga jika ada salah kata. See you bye bye and happy new year 2016 minna ^^**

**Umie Solihati.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Tsugumi Ohba, dan Takeshi Obata.**

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, CROSSOVER, DLL.**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikit pun dari fanfic ini, so happy reading ^^**

.

.

Jarum suntik itu menusuk dalam mengambil darahnya dibagian atas tangan didekat sikunya. Cairan merah itu mulai keluar dan perlahan-lahan mengisi tempat khusus. Walau darahnya sedang diambil lelaki itu tidak terlihat kesakitan sama sekali. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan Hinata beberapa waktu lalu. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepalanya. Kenyataan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut tentang Suuhi.

Anak itu adalah anaknya.

Jujur saja waktu itu dia ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang pernyatan wanita itu. Tapi dia tidak punya waktu karena dia harus segera mendonorkan darahnya pada Suuhi. Dan disinilah dia dengan Suster yang sudah selesai mengambil darahnya.

"Terimakasih, darah ini akan sangat membantu. Anda bisa tinggal disini untuk istirahat. Saya akan mengantarkan darah ini dulu. Jika ada keluhan silahkan beritahukan." Sasuke mengangguk pelan, sang Suster pun langsung meninggalkannya sendirian.

Lelaki itu berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit. Dia merenungkan kembali apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia tahu Hinata tidak mungkin berbohong dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Apa lagi saat dia mengingat masa lalunya dengan wanita itu. Usia Suuhi pun sangat pas. Tapi kenapa dia harus menyembunyikannya? Dan kenapa L mengaku kalau dia ayahnya? Sasuke mendecih, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar mempunyai perasaan pada Hinata.

Telinganya mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Kepalanya menengok untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang. _Onyx_-nya kembali ia alihkan pada langit-langit ruangan itu kala tahu siapa yang datang. Orang itu mengambil kursi lalu duduk disamping ranjang yang sedang ditiduri Sasuke dengan gaya duduk khasnya.

"Dasar ayah palsu!"

Sindiran Sasuke lontarkan tanpa melihat orang yang disindir.

"Dasar pecundang!"

L membalasnya dengan ejekan yang lebih pedas dan itu mampu membuat reaksi lelaki itu sedikit mengeraskan rahangnya. Sasuke mendelik dan yang dilihatnya hanya wajah sok polos itu. Namun berkat ucapan itu Sasuke bisa berpikir bahwa L sepertinya sudah mengetahui apa yang menimpa pada Hinata beserta hubungan mereka di masalalu. Ia menghela napas dan wajahnya kembali datar.

"Kau benar, aku memang pecundang," akunya dengan suara lirih. Lelaki itu menutup kelopak matanya. Sejujurnya dia cukup lelah dengan kejadian buruk yang menimpa mereka berturut-turut. Tapi ia tahu Hinata pasti lebih tertekan sekarang dengan keadaan Suuhi. Bukan berarti dia juga tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya itu.

"Jadi..."

"Apa?"

Jawab Sasuke cepat tanpa membuka matanya. Ekor mata sang detektive melirik sebentar kearah lelaki yang masih tertidur itu.

"Kau sudah tahu kenyataannya dan aku bisa menerima semuanya, Hinata, Suuhi dan masa lalunya. Jadi kau bisa pergi dengan tenang."

Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Dengan matanya yang masih tertutup dia menjawab ucapan L.

"Kau mengusirku?" Lelaki itu bertanya balik dengan nada angkuh. Ia sudah tahu apa yang diingikan L. Tapi memangnya dia akan menyerah begitu saja. Selama sepuluh tahun dia menunggu untuk bertemu dengan Hinata dan lelaki ini dengan seenaknya ingin menjauhkannya sekarang. Walau dia pecundang tapi tidak semudah itu. Justru karena dia pecundang dia harus memperbaiki semuanya.

"Iya pergilah! Aku bisa membuat Hinata dan Suuhi bahagia. Kau tidak dibutuhkan." L membalas dengan nada tak kalah angkuh, seolah menerima tantangan yang baru saja di koarkan oleh Sasuke. Mata hitam itu terbuka lalu ia pun mendudukan tubuhnya. Kini _onyx_ itu menatap pada mata berkantung hitam itu. Tak mau kalah, L pun membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan mata hitam miliknya.

"Kau yakin? Apa Hinata sudah memilihmu? Jangan membuatku tertawa," ucap Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan dan bukannya marah, L malah membalas senyuman remeh itu, dan itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak perlu dia memilihku karena aku sudah mengikatnya." Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi mendengarnya. Mengikat? Apa maksud mengikat yang diucapkan L itu?

"Aku ada saat dia bingung ingin pergi kemana."

Sasuke masih diam mendengarnya.

"Aku ada saat dia hamil tanpa suami atau lelaki yang menghamilinya."

Dia mulai menggertakan giginya dengan tatapan semakin tajam pada lelaki itu.

"Aku menyediakan tempat untuknya dan Suuhi, merawatnya, membiayai hidupnya saat kau membuangnya. Ingatlah Hinata itu wanita yang baik dan tahu balas budi–"

L memberi jeda diantara kalimatnya sedangkan Sasuke, tangannya mulai terkepal erat, menahan emosi. Tidak, Sasuke tidak membuangnya. Tidak seperti itu. Tapi apa Hinata berpikir demikian sehingga dia menyembunyikan kehamilan dan kenyataanya tentang Suuhi? Dia berdosa, itu memang tak bisa dibantah tapi dia tidak pernah ingin membuang siapa pun.

"Jadi aku akan memanfaatkan sifat baiknya itu dan membuatnya menjadi mi–"

**Bugh!**

Ucapan L terpotong kala Sasuke memberikan sebuah tinju kepadanya, namun dengan reflek yang cepat lelaki yang punya nama lain Ryuzaki itu menangkap kepalan tangan Sasuke dengan tangannya. Dalam posisi itu keduanya menatap tajam dalam tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Aku marah."

"Marah saja."

Keduanya masih saling menatap tak suka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Keduanya berhenti saling memberi _deathglare_ dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ikut campur urusan mereka. Dapat keduanya lihat seorang pria berambut panjang dikuncir sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Itachi."

.

.

Hinata berjalan mondar-mandir. Dia masih tak tenang walau darah yang dibutuhkan anaknya sudah ada. Hal itu karena Dokter masih belum keluar juga. Didekatnya ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang mengelus rambut sang anak yang tertidur dipangkuannya . Dia ino, istri dari Itachi dan ibu dari Ireka. Kalau tidak salah dia juga adalah kakak Sasuke. Saat dia datang bersama suaminya, Ireka langsung memeluknya sambil menangis dan bilang kalau temannya itu jatuh karenanya. Dia terus menangis ketakutan walaupun sudah ditenangkan oleh ayah dan ibunya, bahkan Hinata juga ikut menenangkan. Sampai akhirnya mungkin dia kelelahan dan tertidur dipelukan ibunya. Setelah itu Uchiha Itachi bertanya keberadaan adiknya dan Hinata pun memberitahu dimana tempat Sasuke berada. Kalau Hinata tidak salah L juga pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan alasan ingin melihat keadaanya. Hinata tidak bisa kesana karena ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Suuhi dengan keadaan yang belum jelas.

"Tenanglah, anakmu pasti baik-baik saja," seru Ino menenangkan wanita itu. Hinata berhenti berjalan kesana-kemari. Ia melihat ke arah Ino lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

"Duduklah," tawar Ino sambil menepuk kursi sebelahnya yang kosong. Tidak enak untuk menolak, Hinata pun menerima tawaran dari ibu Ireka dan duduk disampingnya.

"Aku juga seorang ibu, aku memahami apa yang kau rasakan." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu, berharap keadaanya lebih baik.

"Terimakasih," ujar Hinata. Kepalanya menunduk dengan tangan saling bertautan. Bibirnya tak lepas dari panjatan doa.

"Tolong maafkan kesalahan anakku."

"Ah tidak, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Ireka adalah gadis yang baik, ini hanya kecelakaan." Hinata menjawab dengan pasti. Dia juga tidak ingin membuat orang lain merasa bersalah karena kejadian ini. Apa lagi Ireka yang masih sangat kecil untuk merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan tersenyum satu sama lain.

**Ckleek**.

Pintu terbuka dan Dokter Tsunade beserta para asistennya pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia membuka maskernya untuk menghirup udara lebih banyak lagi. Rasanya udara menipis saat dia berada didalam sana. Walau sudah terbiasa mengalami hal ini tapi tetap saja ia selalu merasa tegang saat menghadapi pasien darurat seperti anak itu. Apapun bisa terjadi.

Melihat itu Hinata langsung berdiri dan menghampiri sang Dokter.

"Ba-bagaimana anakku Dokter?" tanya wanita itu penuh harap. Tangannya bertautan semakin erat takut kata-kata yang tidak diinginkan keluar dari mulut Dokter pirang itu.

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, hanya perlu menunggunya sadar. Kau bisa melihatnya sekarang, tapi jangan terlalu lama." Hinata tersenyum penuh syukur. Hatinya lega mendengar berita itu.

"Terimakasih Tuhan."

Dia memegang tangan Dokter berkuncir dua itu.

"Terimakasih Dokter." Tanpa membuang waktu Hinata pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan sang anak. Meninggalkan Ino yang sedang tersenyum senang mendengar keadaan teman anaknya itu membaik.

Dia berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang tempat anaknya berbaring. Mata Suuhi masih tertutup dengan masker oksigen di mulutnya. Selang infus pun terhubung di nadinya.

Tangan Hinata terulur mengelus rambut _indigo_, rambut yang sama dengannya. Matanya menatap sang anak yang masih setia menutup matanya. Wajahnya begitu damai. Dia anaknya dan Sasuke, dia Suuhi. Bibirnya tersenyum namun matanya mencoba menahan air mata agar tak terjatuh. Dia tidak boleh menangis didepan Suuhi. Dia tidak boleh lemah karena Suuhi saja bisa melewati hal sesulit ini. Tangannya memegang tangan mungil yang di infus itu. Memegang erat takut kehilangan. Dengan suara yang bergetar dia menggumamkan kata syukur berkali-kali. Dia sangat bersyukur demi apapun itu. Tuhan masih bersamanya dan Suuhi.

"Syu-syukurlah–hhh– Syukurlah– Syukurlah..."

.

.

Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk meja didekatnya. Dia terduduk sembari pandangannya yang masih terarah pada sang adik yang setengah terbaring diranjang itu. _Onyx_-nya dapat melihat tangan yang sedikit diperban. Lalu matanya kembali menatap sang adik yang berpaling darinya. Ekspresinya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya kala dia mendengar kenyataan yang di lontarkan sang adik. Ok awalnya dia hanya ingin tahu keberadaan sang adik dan saat ia sudah menemukannya, orang yang di cari malah terlibat permasalahan dengan lelaki lain. Dari sana ayah Ireka itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ada masalah serius yang dihadapi Sasuke. Dengan sopan dia menyuruh L pergi dan meminta sang adik untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Matanya membulat kala kata-kata yang selama ini dirahasiakan Sasuke perlahan terdengar. Lelaki berambut panjang itu hanya bisa ternganga seperti orang bodoh. Pantas saja selama sepuluh tahun ini Sasuke seperti orang gila. Siapa sangka wanita yang tadi ditanyainya adalah penyebabnya.

Itachi membuang napas.

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskannya pada ayah dan ibu?"

"Jelaskan yah jelaskan, tinggal buka mulut dan bicara seperti yang kulakukan padamu." Sang kakak berdecak mendengar jawaban santai itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau akan di bunuh."

"Kau akan melindungiku." Walau masih berpaling tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa sekarang Itachi sedang tersenyum miring mendengar jawabannya. Sasuke tidak asal bicara soal jawabannya itu. Walau tidak terlalu mencolok tapi Itachi itu sangat menyayanginya, dia hanya jaga gengsi saja. Suami dari Ino itu tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya membunuh dirinya karena masalah ini. Dia akan berusaha melindunginya dan Sasuke yakin itu. Paling-paling dia akan di usir dari keluaraga Uchiha. Yah bagi Itachi itu lebih baik. Entah kenapa memikirkan hal itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu keluarga Hinata?"

Pertanyaan Itachi yang ini sanggup membuat lengkungan tipis itu menurun kebawah.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti."

"Dan lelaki tadi? Anakmu? Hinata? Apa kau yakin dia mau kem–"

**Bughh!**

Lemparan bantal yang dilakukan Sasuke mampu memotong lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Itachi. Dia menggeram lalu menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Jangan memberiku banyak pertanyaan! Darahku baru saja diambil. Kau membuatku marah saja!" Itachi terkekeh geli melihat kemarahan sang adik karena pertanyaannya yang menyudutkan. Kakinya berdiri dari kursi lalu mengambil bantal yang dilemparkan sang adik tadi. Ia meletakan kembali bantal itu di ranjang.

"Bukankah bagus jika kau marah? Darahmu akan cepat tinggi," ejeknya. Sasuke kembali kesal dan ia berniat melempar kembali bantal itu namun suara ketukan pintu terdengar, menghentikan perkelahian kecil itu. Setelah lelaki berambut panjang itu memberi isyarat pada si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk, pintu pun perlahan terbuka. Disana berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang yang menatap kearah mereka berdua. Menyadari siapa wanita itu Itachi pun berinisiatif untuk keluar.

"Aku akan melihat Ireka." Setelahnya Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dia melewati wanita itu. Untuk beberapa detik dia sempat berhenti untuk memperhatikan Hinata, setelah itu Itachi kembali berjalan, menutup pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

L berjalan menyusuri koridor Rumah sakit. Tangannya ia masukan pada saku celana di kedua sisinya. Semua kejadian ini benar-benar menguras pikiran, hati, tenaganya juga sih. Sekarang dia butuh cemilan atau permen. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri untuk melihat adakah sesuatu yang manis didekatnya tapi tak ada sama sekali. Yang dapat dilihatnya hanya orang sakit, Perawat serta Dokter yang beralu lalang. Jangan lupakan bau obat yang menyengat. Haaah L benci Rumah Sakit. Ia putuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan bergegas berjalan ke arah Taman Rumah sakit. Masih ada orang sakit sih disana tapi setidaknya lelaki itu tidak mencium bau obat lagi. Dia duduk di kursi Taman.

"Aaah aku mau permen," keluh lelaki itu sambil bersandar di kursi. Seperti anak kecil, dia terus menggerutu meminta permen. Ia pun menutup mata dan berharap saat ia membuka matanya, sekarung permen sudah ada didepannya. Ini kan sudah hampir natal. Siapa tahu Santa mendengar harapannya dan mengirim hadiah lebih awal. Dia kan anak baik.

Beberapa saat berlalu, L pun membuka matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum senang. Didepannya ada satu permen lolipop. Walau tidak sekarung seperti yang dia harapkan tapi ini juga tidak terlalu buruk. L mengambil lolipop itu. Saat dia mau memakannya tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Matanya menatap polos pada permen itu.

"Apa ini diracu–aww." Tangannya langsung memegang kepala yang dipukul itu. Dia mengelus sakit karena jujur saja pukulan itu cukup keras. L melirik kesamping. Melihat sang tersangka penganiyayaan. Matanya melihat tak suka pada gadis pirang yang berdiri disampingnya itu.

"Apa?" ujar gadis itu. Matanya mendelik tajam pada L.

"Apa kau Santa yang memberiku permen? Atau penjahat yang memberiku racun?" Si rambut pirang mengernyitkan dahinya kala mendengar ucapan atau mungkin tuduhan dari lelaki itu. Dia cukup tersinggung, tentu saja! Saat dia berjalan di Taman rumah sakit setelah menjenguk temannya yang juga dirawat di rumah sakit ini, tak sengaja telinganya mendengar keluhan seseorang yang ingin permen dan ternyata itu seorang lelaki dewasa. Namun ia kembali memperhatikan lelaki kurus berkaus putih itu. Tingkahnya berbeda sekali dengan lelaki dewasa. Karena lelaki itu terus mengeluh ia putuskan untuk merogoh tasnya, kalau tidak salah dia mempunyai permen lolipop yang diberikan fansnya beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi saat dia memberikan permen itu sang lelaki malah menyebut itu di racun. Tidak tahu terimakasih, membuatnya kesal saja.

"Kau tadi mengeluh ingin permen, setelah ku berikan malah kau sebut racun." Ia berujar kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Jadi ini bukan racun? Baiklah aku akan memakannya." Ucapannya lempeng tanpa merasa bersalah atau bahkan risih sedikit pun. Sang detektive itu memakan permennya dengan lahap tak peduli si gadis yang masih menggerutu kesal karena sikapnya.

_Apa_-_apaan_ dia_?_ Pikirnya. Gadis pirang itu pun memutuskan pergi saja. Namun baru satu langkah pergerakannya terhenti kala ada genggaman tangan yang memegang tangannya. Ia melirik dan si pelakunya adalah lelaki itu. Ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan atau dikatakannya, tapi lelaki itu masih tetap diam tak bergerak. Tangannya pun berusaha lepas dari genggaman itu namun sulit sekali. Sang gadis bertambah kesal.

"Hey! Apa yang ka–"

"Hey Santa–" Suaranya terdengar lirih.

Mendengar itu entah mengapa raut wajah sang gadis yang tadinya kesal perlahan berubah sedikit melembut.

"– bolehkah aku minta permen lagi?"

.

.

Sasuke melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri disana. Tubuhnya tak bergerak maju ataupun mundur. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram satu sama lain. Lelaki _raven_ itu tahu kalau Hinata sedang bingung. Ekspresinya melembut.

"Kemarilah Hinata!" Kepala wanita itu terangkat kala mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke. Matanya masih menatap lelaki yang masih memegang bantal yang tadi hendak dilemparkan pada kakaknya itu. Namun kakinya masih belum melangkah sedikitpun dari posisinya.

Tidak! Bukan kata-kata itu yang Hinata bayangkan akan terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Dia datang kesini sudah siap menerima amarah lelaki itu karena sudah menyembunyikan semuanya. Kenapa Sasuke malah bersikap lembut? Setidaknya dia harus kesal karena Hinata sudah berbohong tentang Suuhi tapi dia bersikap seolah tak pernah mendapatkan kebohongan itu. Dan sikap anehnya itu semakin membuat Hinata kebingungan karena dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas sikap Sasuke yang seperti itu. Mulutnya bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun untuk membalas ucapan lelaki itu. Wajahnya sendu dan ia kembali menunduk.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, mencoba memaklumi kelakuan wanita itu. Dia tahu bahwa sekarang Hinata merasakan begitu banyak emosi di dadanya. Takut, merasa bersalah, bingung, khawatir, dari raut wajahnya bahkan Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata sedang menahan tangisnya.

Genggaman tangan yang tadi memegang bantal pun terlepas. Lalu kakinya menapak pada lantai. Ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang masih diam membeku. Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Hinata. Lalu dengan kedua tanganya ia meraih tubuh itu untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya. Hinata sedikit tersentak namun entah kenapa perlakuan Sasuke itu bisa membuat hatinya sedikit tenang.

"Kenapa kau tidak marah? Aku sudah berbohong." Sasuke mendengar itu. Dia menutup matanya. Untuk sesaat dia mengingat memori-memorinya di masalalu.

"Harusnya kau yang marah. Bunuhlah aku." Kepala Hinata langsung menengok ke atas, melihat wajah lelaki yang baru saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatnya terkejut. Tak ada ekspresi ragu atau candaan disana. Lalu Hinata pun dapat melihat kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka. _Onyx_ itu menatap _lavender_-nya. Sorot mata lelaki itu tidak pernah berubah, dia selalu menyukainya.

"Aku tahu seribu maaf saja tidak cukup..." Lelaki itu kembali berbicara dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari mata indah sang wanita. Sementara Hinata belum tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Nyawa pun tak bisa menebus semuanya..." Kini tangan Sasuke bergerak kearah pipi Hinata. Membelainya lembut. Perlahan lelaki itu menghapus jarak diantara mereka membuat keduanya bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Dan terakhir Sasuke mempertemukan kedua bibir itu dalam kecupan singkat. Kecupan yang mereka dapatkan kembali dari orang terkasih. Kecupan setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya. Kecupan pendek namun penuh makna.

"Tapi aku senang sudah mengetahui semuanya, kau, Suuhi." Sasuke melepas kecupan itu. Tangannnya memegang kepala Hinata lalu menenggelamkan kembali dalam pelukannya, setelah itu dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata,

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maafkan aku... maafkan aku...maafkan aku..."

Telinganya terus mendengar permintaan maaf itu. Dia juga bisa merasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin erat dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. Bukan itu saja, suara Sasuke pun semakin lama terdengar semakin rendah dan serak. Hinata pun tahu Sasuke mulai terisak. Hinata tak bisa menahannya juga. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar. Tangannya mencengkram baju Sasuke. Kepalanya tenggelam lebih dalam pada dada bidang itu. Keduanya menangis tersedu. Menyesali semuanya. Menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang selama ini terpendam. Dalam pelukan itu keduanya saling mengeratkan. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain lagi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Lebay ga sih kalau saya bikin Sasuke nangis di chapter ini? Secara yah dia itu selalu kelihatan dingin dan seolah ga peduli sama apapun. Tapi disini saya malah bikin dia baper'an, hha. Well ga ada maksud lain sih, saya Cuma mau menggambarkan penyesalan Sasuke selama ini dan hasilnya yah begini.**

**Ok balas review yuk!**

**dec** **chan**: InsyaAllah tidak akan diabaikan lagi, mudah-mudahan itu juga, hhe.

**Mishima**: menurut kamu gimana, L nyerah atau ga?

**Ana**: Sip, terimakasih semangatnya.

**Rena**: Cinta itu memang menyeramkan.

**Lisa**: Benarkah? Semoga di akhir semua bisa bahagia yah.

**Luki**: Aaah maafkan saya karena merubah ke pribadian rubah unyu ini jadi egois, #serius.

**Luna**: Jangaaaaaaaannnnn, kasihan kan,,, disayang aja hhe.

**Suuhi**: Sungguh? Aaah senangnya jika sesuatu yang ku tulis itu bisa memberikan sesuatu yang baik bagi yang membacanya. Arigatou.

**ana**: Kita lihat nanti yah.

**lovely** **sasuhina**: Iya anaknya Suuhi, kalau Ireka anak Itachi, udah dijelaskan soal Ireka di chapter-chapter yang dulu.

**Yuu**: Apa ini termasuk update kilat, semoga saja.

**Yuna**: Amiiin...

**mikyu**: Iyaaaaaaaaa, ga ada rahasia yang abadi kan?

**keita** **uchiha**: Chapter ini lebih pendek dari yang kemarin, maaf yah.

**aya**: Ini lanjutannya, silahkan.

**Melati**: Semoga ini termasuk cepet updatenya.

**Galuh** **princes**: Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan.

**Maaf jika ada salah kata dan terimakasih juga semuanya, aku mencintai kalian. See you next chapter, byeeee...**


	8. Chapter 8

Sedikit demi sedikit dia membuka matanya yang tadinya terkatup rapat. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit berat, tidak seperti biasanya. Sayup-sayup bayangan langit-langit putih hinggap dipenglihatannya. Beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya dia bisa membuka matanya dengan jelas. Pandangannya masih berpusat pada langit-langit putih diatas. Lalu sekelebat ingatan saat dirinya terjatuh dari bukit pun terlintas. Mungkin sekarang dia berada di Rumah Sakit. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama dirinya tertidur? Rasanya punggungnya cukup pegal. Namun selain itu dia merasa sebuah kehangatan lain menjalar tubuhnya. Ditolehkanlah kepalanya ke samping. Dia tersenyum melihat pemandangan disana. Wanita yang paling dicintainya sedang tertidur sambil terduduk. Tangannya memegangi tangan kecil miliknya. Menggenggam erat.

Suuhi lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat wajah damai itu. Ibunya pasti sangat khawatir dan kelelahan karena harus mengurusnya. Diam-diam dia mengucapkan ribuan kalimat syukur karena diberikan seorang ibu yang sangat penyayang. Memperhatikannya dalam segala hal. Sekarang dia tidak peduli lagi jika dia tidak punya sosok seorang ayah. Selama ada ibunya, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia sangat yakin dengan hal itu.

Tangan kecilnya membalas genggaman tangan Hinata dan karena gerakan itu, si wanita sedikit tersadar. Lalu perlahan kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok anaknya yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum bahagia dicampur rasa syukur begitu membeludak dalam dirinya. Bahkan kini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saking begitu senangnya.

Terimakasih Tuhan.

Tanpa melepaskan pandangannya Hinata berdiri, lalu memeluk anaknya yang masih tertidur.

"Selamat datang kembali, Suuhi."

"Aku merindukanmu, Ibu."

.

.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK PAIR, CROSSOVER, DLL.**

**DLDR! Enjoy guys!**

.

.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu menghela napas,

"Tolong yah Bu!"

"_Akan ku coba Itachi. Tolong jaga Sasuke juga."_

Setelah percakapan itu, Itachi memutuskan sambungan panggilannya. Dia kembali memasukan ponsel itu ke dalam saku.

Tangannya mengurut kening perlahan, berharap semoga masalah ini sedikit berkurang. Tapi tentu saja itu mustahil. Kini pandangan mata _onyx_-nya tertuju pada si pelaku yang membuat masalah. Itachi menggeleng pelan. Adiknya itu masih terlihat duduk santai dan tenang-tenang saja.

"Ibu bilang Ayah benar-benar marah Sasuke," ucap Itachi. Kakinya mulai berjalan menghampiri Sasuke lalu duduk di depannya.

"Aku tahu, dia tadi membentakku habis-habis'an. Dan kau harus tahu ternyata seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang dikenal pendiam bisa mengatakan sumpah serapah dengan kerasnya." Ayah beranak satu itu sedikit terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Sasuke tentang ayah mereka. Memang jika situasinya tidak seserius ini hal itu akan terasa lucu.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu langsung memberitahu mereka tentang Hinata dan Suuhi."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyembunyikan apapun lagi Itachi. Lagipula Ayah dan ibu pasti senang karena mendapatkan cucu baru tanpa harus mendengar tangisan bayi terlebih dahulu."

"Masalahnya, amarah Ayah lebih besar dari pada rasa senangnya. Pikirkanlah bagaimana sikap Ayah pada Hinata dan Suuhi nanti. Apa kau berpikir tidak akan mempertemukan mereka setelah kau mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur seperti tadi? Jangan bercanda Sasuke, Ayah pasti akan mencari mereka berdua ke ujung dunia."

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu terdiam setelah mendengar kenyataan yang pasti terjadi dari mulut kakaknya itu. Pikirannya berkutat dengan semua masalah ini. Otaknya juga bisa membayangkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi kala Hinata dan suuhi bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Sang Ibu mungkin tidak terlalu bermasalah karena pada dasarnya Ibu Sasuke itu pasti bisa mengerti dengan masalah ini. Dia mungkin akan menerima kedua orang itu dengan tangan terbuka di selingi senyuman manisnya. Masalahnya terletak pada sang Ayah yang begitu keras kepala. Tadi saja di telpon dia sudah sangat marah besar pada Sasuke, apalagi kalau bertemu langsung. Mungkin Sasuke benar-benar akan di bunuhnya.

Lamunannya sedikit buyar kala mendengar suara Ireka yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Dua orang disana menoleh, melihat datangnya anak gadis itu yang menghampiri mereka dengan wajah yang sangat riang.

"Ayah, Paman Sasuke?"

"Ada apa Ireka?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku baru saja menghubungi Bibi Hinata dan dia bilang Suuhi sudah sadar."

.

.

Suasana salah satu ruangan Rumah Sakit yang biasanya sepi itu kini berubah mejadi lebih hidup–ribut. _Well,_ semua ini berawal ketika si penjenguk datang dengan membawa banyak hadiah untuk diberikan pada si pasien. Namun semua hadiah hadiah yang berisi makanan manis itu malah dimakan kembali oleh si penjenguk.

"L, itu hadiahku bukan? Kenapa kau terus memakannya?!"

"Aku–tidak–tahan."

Setelah mengatakan tiga kata itu, L kembali memakan makanan-makanan manis itu dengan lahap, tak peduli dengan Suuhi yang memasang wajah cemberut sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Sementara Hinata yang juga berada diasana hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya yang bertingkah kekanakan itu. Wanita itu senang dengan suasana yang tidak canggung ini. Walau bertengkar, tapi Hinata tahu keduanya sama-sama senang. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali keadaan seperti dulu bisa terulang kembali.

"Aku selalu heran. Bagaimana bisa kau makan begitu banyak makanan manis? Kau tidak pernah sakit gigi? Kau tidak takut Diabetes? Bahkan berat badanmu tidak bertambah sedikitpun, kau manusia macam apa?" tanya Suuhi terheran-heran. Hey itu bukan hanya sindiran belaka. Itu memang kenyataan 'kan? Pada dasarnya tubuh lelaki dewasa didepannya ini memang aneh. Ok jangan salahkan Suuhi karena mengatakan hal itu, dia hanya berbicara fakta. Dengan semua makanan manis yang dimakannya selama ini, tubuhnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Giginya bahkan masih sangat lengkap tanpa ada satupun yang lepas. Jika dipikirkan lebih serius, kondisi itu terdengar sedikit menakutkan.

"Aku sangat sangat sangaaat lapar Suuhi-kun. Semua makanan ini saja rasanya tidak cukup. Sepertinya aku ingin makan nasi."

"Kau ingin makan nasi L?" Hinata tiba-tiba menyahut. Jujur saja dia cukup kaget mendengar ucapan itu. L mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu." Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan membelikannya, apa Suuhi mau menitip sesuatu?" Suuhi menjawabanya dengan satu gelengan pelan. Hinata mengerti. Setelah itu dia berpamitan untuk keluar sebentar membeli makanan yang diinginkan L. Meninggalkan dua laki-laki itu berdua saja dalam satu ruangan.

"Jangan menyuruh ibuku melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Sejak kapan kau makan nasi?" selidik anak itu. Tatapannya begitu _intens_ menatap mata L.

Lelaki betubuh kurus itu tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar kata-katanya. Suuhi, walaupun dia masih tergolong anak-anak, tapi sifatnya tidak sepolos Hinata. Dia begitu cermat dan teliti. Mungkin _gen_ dari laki-laki itu yang menurun pada sifatnya.

Tangannya meletakan permen yang hendak dimakan. Matanya mulai terfokus penuh pada anak itu.

"Suuhi-kun, bisakah kita membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih serius? Pembicaraan antar lelaki."

Suuhi tahu dari nada bicaranya L benar-benar akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengannya. Dia juga menyadari bahwa inilah alasannya membuat sang Ibu keluar dari ruangan ini.

Ruangan yang ribut itu kembali hening kala dua orang lelaki beda usia itu saling berhadapan dengan tatapannya masing-masing.

.

.

Pria paruh baya itu berkali-kali mengurut pelipisnya. Berharap rasa penat dan kesal yang dirasakannya menghilang atau setidaknya berkurang. Namun sepertinya hal itu tak membuahkan hasil yang positif. Dia malah semakin jengkel. Mugkin jika si bungsu yang membuat masalah ini ada dihadapannya dia tidak akan tahan untuk tidak memukul dan mematahkan beberapa tulang ditubuhnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu yang selalu membuat masalah sepuluh tahun terakhir. Sepeninggal istrinya dia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar aturan. Mungkin Uchiha Fugaku bisa mengerti akan perubahan sikapnya. Dia juga berpikir mungkin dengan seiringnya waktu anaknya itu akan berubah. Dia juga berharap Sasuke bisa menemukan pendamping lain lagi. Setidaknya dengan hal itu mungkin dia bisa kembali bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa anak keduanya itu terus membuat masalah. Memang tidak berpengaruh pada pekerjaannya di Perusahaan, tapi tetap saja sebagai orang tua dia khawatir. Sikap liar yang semakin menjadi itu bukan semata-mata karena ditinggalkan istrinya. Namun ada masalah lain yang tidak diketahui mereka. Karena ketidaktahuan itulah yang jadi masalahnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah mau bercerita apapun dengan keluarganya. Hubungan dengan keluarga Haruno pun seperti hilang begitu saja.

Dengan keadaan Sasuke yang semakin buruk dia pun memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan serius bersama putra sulungnya. Tidak ada hasil dari pembicaraan itu. Namun Itachi memberi saran untuk membawa adiknya itu pergi ke Tokyo. Tinggal bersamanya. Setidaknya dia akan mendapat suasana baru. Dan saat dia akan melakukan hal bodoh lainnya, sebagai kakak dia akan melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

Dari Tokyo, Sasuke menelponnya langsung. Sejujurnya itu adalah telpon pertama darinya setelah pindah ke Tokyo. Biasanya yang akan menelpon itu Itachi atau Ino. Mendengar kemajuan baik dari Sasuke tentu saja membuatnya dan sang istri senang, dan tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum bahagia. Namun semua itu kembali dihancurkan oleh putra bungsunya saat dia bilang dengan jujurnya bahwa dia sudah mempunyai seorang anak kandung disana yang usianya seumuran dengan Ireka. Demi apapun Fugaku seperti mendapat serangan jantung saat itu. Apalagi setelah dia menceritakan tentang wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang menjadi ibu anak itu. Menceritakan secara detail semua yang terjadi di masalalunya. Tentang perselingkuhannya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, dia langsung mengatakan sumpah serapah pada sang anak di ujung telpon sana. Dan berakhir dengan membanting telpon sangat keras. Dan sepertinya itu akan rusak.

"_Anata,_ tenanglah!" Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang terurai yang tak lain adalah sang istri mencoba menenangkannya. Dia duduk tepat di sebelah suaminya. Tangannya ter-ulur untuk menghentikan gerakan mengurut pelipis yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Mikoto ini sudah diluar batas. Anak kurang ajar itu sudah keterlaluan."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Itachi dan kau benar dia sudah diluar batas. Tapi ini sudah terjadi, kita tidak bisa mencegahnya. Kalaupun kau marah dan ingin membunuh Sasuke, tetap saja fakta adanya seorang anggota keluarga baru dari keluarga kita tidak bisa berubah."

"Kau percaya? Apa kau tidak berpikir mungkin saja Sasuke ditipu oleh wanita yang menjadi selingkuhannya itu?"

Wanita itu menghela napas. Lalu ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan sang suami.

"Dengar, jika wanita itu ingin memanfaatkan kita dalam hal materi dia pasti melakukannya sejak dulu. Kita bisa menukar anak itu dengan uang, setelah itu kita lakukan tes DNA untuk mengetahui kebenarannya. Jika dia mau menipu kita, akan sangat mudah juga untuk kita menangkapnya kembali setelah melakukan semua itu."

Pria itu sedikit merenungkan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Mikoto. Semuanya memang terdengar masuk akal.

"Mengingat fakta wanita itu mau repot-repot mengurus anaknya tanpa memberitahu kejadian sebenarnya pada kita, bukankah itu menjadi bukti nyata bahwa dia tidak berniat buruk. Aku juga seorang wanita dan ibu, sedikitnya aku bisa mengerti kondisinya waktu itu." Ibu dua anak itu terlihat sedih membayangkan hal sulit apa yang dialami oleh wanita bernama Hyuuga Hinata selama sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Fugaku menoleh, menatap dalam pada wanita yang sudah mendampinginya selama ini. Semua ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sang istri membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Kini ia bisa mengatur emosinya lebih baik dan bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi.

"Baiklah, beritahu Sasuke untuk membawa wanita dan anak itu kemari dan–"

"Hmm?"

"Perlukah kita mencari tahu keberadaan keluarga Hyuuga?"

.

.

"Suuhi-kuuuuuunnnnn." Gadis itu tiba-tiba masuk dan meneriakan nama pasien yang ada didalamnya. Suuhi cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Ireka yang cukup heboh. Ok gadis ini memang punya sikap yang lebih ceria dari dirinya sih.

Ireka berdiri didekat Suuhi. Tersenyum kearahnya. Namun disaat bersamaan air matanya pun mengalir. Gadis itu mulai terisak. Membuat semua yang ada disana termasuk Sasuke sedikit khawatir.

"Hiks–Suuhi-kun, hiks maafkan aku–hiks. Kau seperti ini gara-gara aku. Maaf–hhh–kau boleh marah padaku–hiks–tapi aku senang kau kembali sadar–hiks."

Gadis itu terus terisak. Tangannya terus mengusap matanya yang basah akibat cairan bening itu. Sementara dua lelaki dewasa yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum tipis karenanya.

**Puk!**

Satu tepukan tangan mendarat di kepala pirang gadis itu. Suuhi menghela napas melihat gadis kecil didepannya ini menangis. Lalu dia mengacak-acak rambut pirang itu.

"Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk menangis, itu akan membuat keadaanku semakin parah."

Ireka masih terisak-isak. Suuhi memutar bola matanya. Dia sangat tidak suka jika ada perempuan yang menangis didepannya. Rasanya seperti ada perasaan iba yang tiba-tiba muncul. Tapi setelah itu dia malah tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghentikan tangisannya itu. Dia merasa sangat kaku dan kikuk jika menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis lagi ok! Aku janji aku tidak akan marah padamu, tapi berhentilah menangis!"

"Janji?"

Suuhi melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepala Ireka.

"Iya."

Gadis itu meloncat kegirangan. Dia menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Dengan wajah berseri sambil tangannya memegang tangan Suuhi, dia terus saja mengucapkan kata _hore_ berkali-kali. Sangat kekanakan.

"Senang melihatmu sudah sadar kembali." Walau tak se-ceria Ireka, tapi Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu dengan tulus. Suuhi menatap kearah Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," balasnya singkat. Lalu pandangannya kembali terarah pada Ireka.

"Hey Ireka, rasanya aku ingin minum susu strawberry. Bisakah kau membelikannya?"

"Bukankah kau tidak suka makanan manis, Suuhi-kun?"

L langsung memegang tangan Ireka untuk mengajaknya keluar.

"Dia itu masih sakit jadi turuti saja keinginannya, ayo beli bersama denganku!" bisik lelaki itu di telinga Ireka. Gadis itu sedikit berpikir, namun akhirnya meng-iyakan saja apa yang diinginkan Suuhi. Setelah berpamitan pada Sasuke, Ireka pun pergi keluar bersama L untuk membeli susu strawberry.

Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung kala dua orang itu sudah meninggalkan ruangan. Sasuke menatap Suuhi begitu pula dengan anak lelaki itu. Namun tak lama kemudian Suuhi membaringkan badannya kembali. Mengambil posisi menyamping, membelakangi Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu menghela napas berat. Dia bersyukur karena sudah mengetahui kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan Hinata. Tapi dia tidak menyangka suasananya akan secanggung ini. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa didepan Suuhi. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Hinata? Jika dia ada disini mungkin semuanya tidak akan secanggung ini sekarang. Dan apa Suuhi sudah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah ayahnya? Harusnya sebelum datang kemari dia membaca buku tentang menjadi seorang ayah yang baik. Ah sial dia benar-benar terlihat sangat bodoh.

Ok mungkin Sasuke hanya perlu berbasa-basi saja dulu. Lelaki itu mengambil napas dalam,

"Oh iya, aku tidak meli–"

"Aku tidak menyangka lelaki yang dicintai ibuku adalah lelaki brengsek sepertimu, Uchiha Sasuke, atau perlu ku panggil Ayah?"

Sasuke terdiam, kata-katanya terpotong begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Suuhi. Dia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Sasuke tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi.

"L yang memberitahumu?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan hal itu?"

"Karena Ibumu tidak akan memberitahu hal ini saat kondisimu belum sehat total."

Suuhi tersenyum. Dia kembali mengingat perkataan L beberapa saat lalu saat lelaki itu mengatakan semua kebenaran padanya, _Ibumu_ _itu_ _wanita_ _baik_. _Dia_ _tidak_ _akan_ _mengatakan_ _kenyataan_ _ini_ _saat_ _kondisimu_ _belum_ _sembuh_ _total_, _jadi_ _akulah_ _yang_ _akan_ _mengatakannya_. Walau sifat mereka berbeda, namun keduanya punya ketertarikan pada wanita yang sama.

"Setelah semua kenyataan ini, apa kau membenciku?"

Dengan posisi Suuhi yang masih membelakangi Sasuke, mereka kembali melanjutkan perbincangan itu.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu bertanya soal itu. Aku pasti sangat membenci lelaki yang sudah memberikan penderitaan pada ibuku."

Suuhi mengepalkan tangannya kuat kala mengingat kembali wajah sedih ibunya saat dia bertanya soal sosok siapa ayahnya. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Dia kemali merasa konoyol karena menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

"Tapi tentu saja aku juga tidak melupakan fakta tentang lelaki yang sudah memberikan darahnya agar aku dapat bertahan hidup."

"Maafkan aku."

Permintaan maaf itu diucapkan sembari dia menundukan kepala. Dia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan maaf dengan cara apa. Sasuke tahu Suuhi pasti sangat membencinya dan tak mempedulikan kata maaf yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya. anaknya itu bahkan sengaja membelakanginya. Sasuke berpikir, mungkin dia terlalu muak untuk melihat wajah ayahnya sendiri.

Suuhi sendiri hanya terdiam setelah mendengar kata maaf yang terucap dengan penuh penyesalan itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk melanjutkan perbincangan ini. Emosinya begitu campur aduk dan meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. Namun dia tidak menyesal telah mengetahui semua ini. Walau sakit, ini lebih baik daripada dia tidak tahu apapun.

Anak itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin ia ungkapkan pada sosok dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Ayah?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke. Keheningan kembali tercipta, kini tak ada suara yang memecahkan suasana itu.

Dibalik pintu ruangan itu, Hinata sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang membawa plastik berisi makanan. Dia menatap sendu pada kedua lelaki yang berada di dalam ruangan itu lewat kaca kecil yang menyatu dengan pintu. Sama seperti mereka, Hinata pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya berdiri tanpa berniat masuk atau pergi dari sana.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Yee Suuhi udah tahu si Sasuke bapaknya. Well maaf jika rada aneh soalnya saya juga cukup bingung menggambarkan perasaan Suuhi. Suuhi kan umurnya udah gede gitu jadi rasanya aneh kalau saat Suuhi tahu Sasuke bapaknya lalu dia lari dan meluk Sasuke sambil bilang Bapaaaaaaaa... berasa kaya si Wakwaw ketemu bapaknya, hahaha. Jadi saya bikin suasana canggung aja buat mereka. Sorry yang ngarep ada lovey dovey antara SasuSuuhi.**

**Thank's to: Me Yuki Hina, clareon, YogaVioletta10, Salsabilla12, sasuhina always, dec chan, Ai, ana, sasuhina69, Uchiha Cullen738, Tsukikohimechan, sushimakipark, Rapita Azzalia, Mhey-chan, hyuga ashikawa, hyacinth uchiha, Luna,cintya cleadizzlibratheea, HipHipHuraHura, guest, Mibo genie, keita uchiha, Morita Naomi, tuyul, dindachan06, hime, Laventa 288, Mishima, ana.**

**Maaf jika ada salah-salah kata, terimakasih semua. See you nex time, byeee...**


	9. Chapter 9

Lelaki berambut panjang dengan ikat gaya ekor kuda itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dengan gaya tradisional. Menarik napas dalam, ia mencoba menenangkan diri karena ia yakin setelah dia masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk menghela napas dengan tenang lagi. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, melihat ayah dan ibunya yang duduk bersampingan.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu yakin kita harus menemui keluarga Hyuuga sekarang?"

"Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini lagi Itachi, setidaknya sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke mereka harus tahu keadaan dan kenyataan yang terjadi."

Ibunya mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Fugaku. Itachi kembali menghela napas, lalu dilihat kembali rumah yang ada di depannya.

"Mungkin akan ada keributan besar. Padahal langitnya sedang cerah."

.

.

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, crack pair, crossover.**

**Enjoy guys...**

.

.

"Ino-san tidak perlu membantu, ini bukan hal yang sulit." Hinata menatap tak enak pada Ino yang ikut membereskan baju Suuhi. Mereka berdua kini sedang membereskan barang-barang yang akan di bawa pulang kembali. Yah benar, setelah seminggu lebih di rawat, kondisi Suuhi berangsur-angsur membaik dan hari ini Dokter Tsunade sudah mengizinkannya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Oh ayolah Hinata-san, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku merasa seperti orang yang sedang kerja _rodi,_ padahal ini hanya hal kecil saja." Ino membalas dengan kerlingan matanya sambil tersenyum. Wanita berambut pirang itu melipat beberapa baju Suuhi sedangkan Hinata memasukan beberapa barang beserta obat ke dalam tas.

Melihat sikapnya, mau tak mau Hinata pun tak bisa melarang Ino lagi. Sebenarnya beberapa waktu lalu dia sedang membereskan semua barang-barang Suuhi yang akan dibawa pulang, dan entah kenapa Ino tiba-tiba datang dan langsung membantunya,_ "Ini hari kepulangan Suuhi-kun, aku dan Ireka datang membantu. Walau saat perjalanan kemari Ireka berpapasan dengan Suuhi dan malah ikut dengannya. Ah iya Itachi tak bisa datang karena harus ke Konoha."_ Kalimat itulah yang menjadi pembuka saat mereka bertemu di ruangan ini.

"Aku sangat senang Suuhi-kun bisa cepat sembuh dan pulang."

"Yah, dia selalu mengeluh tentang betapa membosankannya berada di Rumah sakit, tentang makanannya juga." Ino terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Keduanya pun semakin dalam terlibat dalam obrolan ibu-ibu. Sampai akhirnya perhatian mereka teralihkan karena pintu yang terbuka.

"Sasuke-kun." Lelaki yang dipanggil itu berjalan ke arah mereka tanpa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kakakmu bilang dia ada urusan, jadi tak bisa datang."

"Aku tahu, dia sudah menelponku. Ah iya kakak ipar, bisakah kau meninggalkan kami berdua?" Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya menatap Hinata–

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Hinata." Ino menatap bingung, tapi dengan segera dia menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul Ireka dulu." Setelah itu Ino pun berjalan ke pintu keluar, tak lupa menutup pintunya juga.

Kini di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. _Lavender_ lembut itu melirik sebentar pada Sasuke, lalu kembali menunduk. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya–sangat gugup. Berduaan dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang paling dihindari olehnya. Dia selalu bingung harus berkata atau bersikap seperti apa. Salahkan otaknya yang selalu _blank_ tiba-tiba saat ada sosok Uchiha itu didepannya. Walau semua kenyataan tentang Suuhi itu sudah terkuak, tapi tetap saja kecanggungan ini tak pernah hilang.

Sasuke berdiri di depan Hinata. Tangannya menggapai telapak tangan halus itu. Lalu dia meletakan sesuatu di atas telapak tangan wanita itu. Menengadahkan kepala, Hinata kebingungan. Dia menatap Sasuke, namun lelaki itu malah tersenyum. Ia pun melihat benda yang disimpan Sasuke di tangannya. Sebuah kunci dan kertas?

"Itu adalah kunci dan alamat Rumah. Pulanglah kesana bersama Suuhi." Sadar akan kebingungan Hinata, Sasuke pun menjelaskannya. Namun kebingungan itu sepertinya masih ada diraut wajah cantiknya. Terbukti dengan masih begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya.

"Tapi ini–"

Sasuke memotong kalimat wanita itu dengan menarik tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan.

"Hey jangan menolak. Kau pikir aku rela melihatmu dan Suuhi tinggal di Rumah seorang lelaki dewasa tanpa aku tahu dia punya niat tertentu atau tidak pada kalian? Sudah cukup dengan sepuluh tahun ini, aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi." Kalimat itu membuahkan semburat merah di pipi Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke masih setia memeluknya dengan tangan yang mengelus-elus rambutnya panjang itu.

"A-aku akan berbicara pada L dan Suuhi dulu." Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menghela napas kecewa. Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Ke dua tangannya memegangi bahu Hinata.

"Kenapa harus dibicarakan lagi? Kau tidak perlu izin L. Dan Suuhi pasti akan setuju karena dia anak-ku." Sasuke melancarkan protesnya, namun Hinata langsung menatapnya, mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. L sudah banyak sekali membantuku, setidaknya aku akan pergi setelah berpamitan padanya–" ucap wanita itu memberi jeda. Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke di bahunya. Ia meraih telapak tangan lelaki itu, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Meletakan kunci dan kertas itu kembali di tangannya.

"–dan jika aku pergi dari rumah itu, aku juga tidak bisa pulang ke rumah yang kau pilihkan."

"Kenapa?" Tentu saja dengan sigap Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Kenapa Hinata harus menolak? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan lagi?

_Onyx_-nya terarah fokus melihat wajah ayu yang kini menunduk. Berharap mendapat penjelasan yang kuat akan penolakan yang baru saja dilontarkan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Dengan tangan yang kembali menggenggam tangan wanita itu, Sasuke kembali menanyakan hal yang sama. Namun genggaman tangan itu tak bertahan lama karena dengan perlahan Hinata melepaskannya. Sebisa mungkin tak membuat lelaki di depannya itu tersinggung.

"Maafkan aku, tapi walaupun Suuhi adalah anak kita, pada kenyataannya antara kau dan aku tidak ada hubungan apapun. Aku tidak pernah melupakan hal itu."

.

.

Kedua kepala keluarga itu saling duduk berhadap-hadapan. Tatapan tajam terarah dari indera penglihatan masin-masing. Suasananya begitu tegang melebihi saat sang ayah yang marah pada Sasuke kemarin-kemarin. Itachi memperhatikan situasinya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka keluarga Hyuuga akan terlihat kaku seperti ini. Lihat saja dua lelaki beda usia didepannya. Diam saja mereka sudah sangat menakutkan, padahal sejauh matanya melihat Hinata, dia terlihat sangat manis, lembut, tidak ada satu pun bulu di wajahnya yang menakutkan. Itachi kembali berpikir, benarkah kalau Hinata berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang ini–maksudnya mungkin dia yang salah alamat. Ah salah alamat kan judul lagu, sial!

"Sebuah kehormatan Kepala Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal itu mau mengunjungi keluarga sederhana kami." Kepala keluarga Hyuuga–Hyuuga Hiashi memulai percakapan. Jangan salah paham, walaupun kalimat yang diucapkannya terbilang sopan, tapi raut wajahnya masih belum bisa di bilang bersahabat.

"Ehem." Uchiha Fugakua berdehem, akan segera memulai percakapannya juga. Itachi dan ibunya saling menatap satu sama lain, diiringi sedikit gedigan bahu. Sementara lelaki muda yang duduk di samping Hiashi masih setia menatap semua gerak gerik setiap orang yang ada disana.

"Maaf jika kedatangan kami mengganggu anda."

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, langsung saja. Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan kami?"

Fugaku mendecih pelan, terlihat sedikit cetakan siku di ujung dahinya. Sementara Itachi sudah komat-kamit dalam hati, berdoa agar ayahnya tidak ngamuk saat ini juga. Mau bagaimanapun, mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Uchiha Fugaku di perlakukan seperti ini dari orang lain. Itachi menghela napas lega saat melihat ayahnya berhasil menguasai emosi.

"Baiklah, saya akan langsung pada intinya. Apakah anda punya putri bernama Hyuuga Hinata?"

Nama yang disebutkan dari mulut Fugaku itu berhasil membuahkan ekspresi lain di wajah dua lelaki itu. Keduanya terkejut untuk sesaat. Dalam beberapa detik, keterkejutan itu mata putih itu menatap lebih tajam lagi kepada seluruh Keluarga Uchiha. Bagai pisau tajam yang bersiap menyayat kulit leher mereka.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang ANAK-KU?!"

.

.

Lelaki yang mempunyai kantung mata itu asik memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Dengan lolipop di mulutnya, ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Namun pada kenyataannya dia sangat gelisah. Matanya terus melirik ke arah kaca spion mobil. Mengintip bayangan wanita yang duduk di jok belakang bersama anaknya. Sejak ke luar dari Rumah sakit, masuk mobil, hingga dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang, dia terlihat selalu melamun, memikirkan sesuatu. L tidak tahu apa yang sedang di piirkannya, dia juga tidak mencoba untuk bertanya sih karena menurutnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"–U–Ibu–Ibuuu."

Wanita itu terperanjat sedikit kaget. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sibuknya jalanan pada suuhi yang memanggilnya.

"Kau butuh sesuatu, Suuhi?" Hinata bertanya pada anaknya yang di balas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Suuhi.

"Ibu baik-baik saja? Ibu melamun terus." Tersenyum tipis, wanita itu mencoba menghilangkan segala ke khawatiran yang dirasakan Suuhi. Tangannya lalu menyentuh kepala yang masih di perban itu, mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

Mata itu melepas lirikan pada kaca spion. Semua adegan yang baru saja terjadi terlihat jelas oleh matanya. Dia mengarahkan tangan untuk melepaskan lolipop di mulutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, mobil yang mereka tumpaki berhenti di depan gerbang. Setelah gerbang itu terbuka, sopir kembali mengendarai mobil memasuki bagian dalam rumah L. Semua yang ada di dalam mobil keluar saat kendaraan beroda empat itu berhenti di depan rumah. Di depan pintu, mereka sudah di sambut oleh Watari yang sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka. Pria yang sudah tak muda lagi itu menghampiri mereka. Menanyakan keadaan Suuhi dan membantu membawa barang-barang yang dibawa oleh L ataupun Hinata.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan kami Watari-san."

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih untuk hal itu Hinata-san." Keduanya saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Sementara L bergegas berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tetapi satu tarikan di ujung kaus tangannya menghentikan langkah itu. Sang detektive menoleh dengan sedikit bingung,

"Bisakah kita berbicara berdua saja?" pinta Hinata. L menatapnya sebentar, lalu ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa ke ruanganku." Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya terlepas dari kaus itu, membiarkan L berjalan lebih dulu. Kepalanya menengok kepada Suuhi.

"Suuhi, bisakan kau ke kamar sendirian?"

"Aku sudah besar bu."

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul L sebentar." Suuhi mengangguk sedangkan Hinata berbalik arah, lalu berjalan menuju ruangan L tanpa tahu Suuhi masih menatap punggungnya dari belakang.

.

.

Sedari tadi lelaki berambut _raven_ itu tidak bisa diam seperti biasanya. Kakinya berjalan kesana kemari. Wajahnya terlihat resah. Sesekali bibirnya menggerutukan nama kakaknya yang kini sedang berada di Konoha.

"Paman membuatku sakit kepala dengan terus berjalan berputar seperti itu," celetuk Ireka yang cukup kesal melihat tingkah Pamannya ini. Biasanya Sasuke akan menjawab celotehan keponakannya itu, tapi hebatnya kali ini dia mendiamkan saja dan masih terus berjalan mondar-mandir.

"Telpon saja Itachi jika kau khawatir dengan keadaan disana," saran Ino yang duduk di sebelah Ireka.

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak menjawabnya."

"Coba lagi," saran Ino lagi sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Menatap ponsel itu, Sasuke tidak bisa mendiamkannya begitu saja. Tangannya pun meraih benda elektronik itu, lalu memencet nomor kakaknya disana.

Suara sambungan mulai terdengar. Dan tak seperti yang dipikirkan, panggilan itu dijawab dengan cepat.

"_Halo sayang."_

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Dalam hati diam-diam dia mengumpat dengan berbagai kutukan yang ditujukan pada sang kakak. Dari tadi dia menelpon tidak diangkat, namun saat ia memakai ponsel istrinya dengan cepatnya dia mengangkatnya. Sudah pasti ini sangat di sengaja.

"_Halo saya–"_

"Saat kau pulang nanti, ku pastikan ponselmu akan hancur." Mendengar kalimat ancaman itu, Itachi yang ada di seberang sana mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"U-ups hai Sasuke-kun, maaf aku sedang menyetir jadi tidak bisa mengangkat telponmu."

"Diam kau. Cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi disana?"

"Hey aku benar-benar sedang menyetir."

"Aku tahu kau memakai _earphone_, lagipula kau bisa berhenti untuk sebentar. Berhenti menceritakanku dan cepat ceritakan!" Dengan sedikit membentak, Sasuke pun memaksa Itachi untuk mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau benar-benar tak sabaran ingin tahu soal calon mertuamu yah. Ku beritahu kau satu hal, dia itu sangat menyeramkan. Tidak ada sisi lembut sedikitpun seperti Hinata. Aku bahkan meragukan kalau Hinata itu anaknya."

"Ah ini pasti akan sulit," keluh Sasuke setelah mendengar deskripsi tentang Ayah Hinata.

"Aku akan menceritakan lagi sisanya nanti, sekarang aku sedang berada di jalan tol. Eh tapi sebelum itu aku punya pesan dari Ayah dan Ibu..." Sasuke semakin tertarik dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Itachi. Ia membenarkan sedikit letak ponsel, lalu memfokuskan indera pendengarannya agar bisa mendengar apa saja yang akan keluar dari mulut kakaknya di seberang sana.

.

.

Hinata menutup pintu itu agar kembali tertutup. Matanya melihat seluruh ruangan itu, mencari sosok yang akan ditemuinya.

Gotcha. Itu dia. Lelaki itu sedang berdiri menghadap jendela, membelakanginya. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menghampiri L. Sepanjang jejak kaki yang ia tapakan menuju tempat L, dia mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya adalah yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Perlu diketahui saat Hinata yang selalu terlihat melamun adalah karena memikirkan hal ini. Pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke membuatnya berpikir kembali tentang ia dan Suuhi yang tinggal di rumah L. Dan selama perjalanan itu dia sudah memikirkan semuanya dengan baik-baik. Menghasilkan sebuah keputusan. Ia dan Suuhi akan meninggalkan rumah L dan mencari rumah baru untuk di tinggali.

Kakinya berhenti. Posisinya kini tepat ada di sebelah L. Menengguk ludah, Hinata mencoba kembali mengubur keraguannya. Ini adalah keputusannya. Dia harus bisa.

"I-itu– sebenarnya L, ku pikir lebih baik aku dan Suuhi–"

"Jika yang ingin kau bicarakan adalah untuk pergi dari rumah ini, maka jawabannya adalah tidak, aku tidak akan mengizinkannya." Ah sudah Hinata duga ternyata L mengetahui niatnya ini. Wanita itu menghela napas.

"Aku sudah punya tabungan yang cukup untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen, aku juga bisa menjamin aku dan Suuhi tidak akan kelaparan diluar sana. Aku tidak mungkin merepotkanmu terus," ucap Hinata lembut, menjelaskan semuanya. Berharap L bisa menerima semua itu.

L membalikan badannya. Matanya menatap serius pada wanita itu.

"Kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini, kenapa kau masih ingin pergi? Apa kau membenciku?" Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi, tak suka dengan topik yang Hinata bicarakan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau terus merepotkanmu."

"Kau hanya memberi alasan yang sama, kau hanya ingin tinggal bersama lelaki Uchiha itu!"

"Tidak i-itu–"

"Berhentilah bersikap munafik, itu sangat menjijikan." _Lavender_ itu membulat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut L. Setiap kata-kata itu seperti menusuk hatinya semakin dalam dan dalam, membungkam mulutnya, menahan pita suaranya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang masih mematung di tempatnya, L melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum tangannya menyentuh knop, dia kembali berbalik arah. Mulutnya kembali terbuka, mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan lainnya–

"Pergilah jika kau ingin menjadi pelacur Sasuke, aku juga bisa mencari pelacur lainnya."

–**Braaak!**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Salsabilla12: Tunggu saja lanjutannya

srilestari: Siapa yang akan memisahkannya?

ana: Amiin.

yuuki: Tidak semudah itu bisa update kilat, jadi maafkan saja karena saya tidak bisa berjanji untuk update kilat.

sasuhina69: Saya belum ada niat untuk membuat pov Sasuke, jadi maaf.

HHS Hyuuga L: Terimakasih sudah menunggu.

Lisna Wati716: Thank's...

dindachan06: Terimakasih sudah menunggu.

Greaan Oshu: Ini sudah lanjut.

indhz soekyuyoowonbikyojunior: Benarkah ini menyedihkan?

Rapita Azzalia: Amiin.

Guest: Iya saya ganti penname.

IkaS18: Tunggu lanjutannya.

Megumi Amethyst: Silahkan bersabar kembali.

permatadian: Ah saya memang kejam memperlakukan L disini.

sushimakipark: Terimakasih koreksinya.

Morita Naomi: Bisa aja sih Hinata poliandri, yang ga bisa itu Sasuke sama L nya yang ga bakal rela.

Tsukikohimechan: Terimakasih masih mau review.

AyTri Wn573: ngikik? Ini bukan fanfic humor loh.

keta: maaf saya bukan author tukang update kilat.

cintya cleadizzlibratheea: Semua kenyataan tentang Sasuke itu ayahnya, L mengungkap semua itu. sengaja sih saya tidak menggambarkan detail.

Mishima: Tidak, mereka tidak akan menemui Suuhi dan Hinata namu sebaliknya.

clareon: Secara keseluruhan umur mereka sama namun jika di hitung dengan bulan,Ireka lebih tua dua bulan dari Suuhi.

Uchiha Cullen738: Hanya kaget saja dan karena kenyataan ini mendadak datangnya dia jadi tidak bisa mengatakan banyak hal pada Sasuke.

siwisarmitasari: Mereka memang cukup akrab walau sering bertengkar.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya dan juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, terimakasih. Sekian...


End file.
